Forever
by P-Amidala
Summary: AU. Chris Halliwell falls in love with the new guy in school Matthew Wyatt. However, things are not as easy as they seem. Slash. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I earn no money, and so on. You know the drill.

Warnings: incest, Slash, AU

Pairing: Chris/Wyatt

AN: New year, new story. I'll try to end this one. And if anyone would like to beta, please contact me. I'd like that.

Forever

Chapter 1

Chris Halliwell was sitting in the grass with his back against a big tree, while playing with the grass in his hands. The high school he attended more or less regularly was twenty meters in front of him and the sun stood brightly behind it already. The lawn was full of kids of every age since it was quarter to nine and school would start soon. He was deep in his thoughts while absently watching the other pupils.

"So, how comes you're in school every morning half an hour early and still never manage to get to your lessons on time?" Chis' best friend Kat sat down next to him. She knew Chris since they were ten and Chris tried to impress her by giving her a spider. She wasn't so impressed after all. But they still managed to be good friends after that "Spider-incident" and stayed best friends until now, a few weeks after Chris' seventeenth birthday.

Chris shrugged. "It's a talent, you know that!"

"Yeah", Kat nodded. "Your talent for getting in trouble." She looked at him dressed only in black clothes although it was a sunny day and he would probably sweat in them soon. "So", Kat begann again. "What's with your dark look today?"

"Hmm?" Chris looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Come on, you're all black, what's going on?"

Chris looked to the school seeming to be deep in thoughts. "Don't know. I was just in the mood for something dark this morning!"

Kat looked at him sceptically. "You're one strange guy, you know that, right?"

"Yep", Chris answered and kept on watching the pupils on their way to the building called school, when he suddenly saw something across the lawn and sat up.

"What?" Kat asked surprised.

Chris followed the person he had seen with his eyes. "Look straight over there to that guy, the blond one. Isn't he absolutely gorgous?" He watched the guy look around in front of the school and then slowly get in.

Kat just rolled her eyes. "You say that about every guy who looks halfway decent." She looked away from him.

"Oh now, come on", Chris tried to justify his actions. "That's hardly true. And even if it was, this guy would be an exeption. I mean, just look at him." He watched the guy for a moment before jumping up from his place. "I have to get to know him!"

"Yeah?" Kat asked lightly. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"Well", Chris thought loudly. "I never saw him around before and he looks pretty lost, that means he is new here and he's going to need friends."

"Friends?" Kat repeated cautiously. "Like you?"

"Of course", Chris laughed. "Who else? I'm gonna make the introduction."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Kat repeated while Chris was already walking towards the school building.

Chris turned around for a second and smiled at her. "Well, he's new, so he has to go to the principal's office. And so I will be there, too. What a coincidence!"

Kat just shook her head as she watched Chris walking over the lawn to the school doors, where he met Jack Cole, an old enemy of him. Seconds later they were fighting under the eyes of a bunch of teachers, who seperated them and sent Chris to the principal for starting a fight.

------

Matthew Wyatt was lost. Although he would never admit it to anyone else, he finally admitted it to himself as he was standing in the middle of a floor, surrounded by running children and teenagers. He had moved to the city a few days ago and tried to get through his first school day without any help.

He turned around and went back the way he came from. It could't be that much of a problem to find the secretary's office, right?

It was quarter past nine when Matthew finally opened the door to the office only to be told to wait until the headmaster had time for him by one of the secretaries.

He sat down at one of the chairs with a sigh and looked around in the room. It was a typical school office with a few secretaries, computers and a bunch of files.

"He's going to let you wait an hour for being late, you know?" A voice to Matthew's right told him. He turned around to see a guy with black hair who was completely dressed in black clothes and looked at him with curious eyes.

"Hi", the guy said, when Wyatt turned around to look at him. "I'm Chris and you are?"

"Matthew", he replied. "Matthew Wyatt!"

"Hi, great to meet you, Matt", Chris grinned.

Matthew shook his head. "No, Matthew, not Matt. Nobody calls me Matt!"

"Yeah, sure!" Chris replied obviously unimpressed. "You're new, right?"

"Yeah", Matthew nodded. "How did you figure?"

Chris just grinned sheepishly. "I know all the guys here. And they know me!"

Matthew looked at this strange guy with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah? How come?"

Chris opened his mouth to answer, when he heard his name being called by one of the secretaries, Mrs Fisher.

"Halliwell, get over here!"

Chris got up annoyed and walked over to her. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"You know the drill", she said. "Detention for the whole week. Mr. Parker will see you this afternoon."

Chris groaned. "Oh no, not Mr. Parker. Wasn't he on duty yesterday?"

Mrs. Fisher nodded. "He was. But apparently he heard about your fight today and was very keen on taking the detention group over."

"Great", Chris mumbled while taking the note from Mrs. Fisher that told him to go to detention. "That's just damn great!"

He winked at Matthew when he walked out of the office. "I'll see you later, I hope!"

"Sure", Matthew replied. "Later!"

"Mr. Wyatt", Mrs. Fisher started to talk again. "Headmaster Carter is ready for you now!"

Matthew nodded, stood up and walked over to the door leading to the principal's office.

------

He couldn't believe that he was lost once again. Matthew had managed to get to his first class nearly in time, but after that he couldn't find the damn classroom where maths should take place.

He stood in the middle of the hallway taking turns in looking at the timetable in his hands and the floor, where the students slowly vanished and left him standing alone.

"So", a voice behind him started. "You lost again?"

Matthew turned around to find that guy from the principal's office, Chris, watching him.

"Yeah." He looked at him for a second. "Hey, how do you know I was lost in the morning, too?"

Chris shrugged with a little grin. "Well, you went into the school before me and then I had time to get in a fight and be sent to the office and I was still in there before you showed up."

Matthew nodded slowly. "Right. So you noticed me before we sat in the office together?"

Chris grinned at him and got nearer. "Maybe. Now let's see where you should be right now." He took Matthew's timetable out of his hands. "You're a senior, eh? Last school year."

Matthew nodded and then watched him for a moment. "So", he begann to talk again. "Why aren't you in class then?"

The Hailliwell looked up. "Because I just can't get to any classes on time. I have a reputation to uphold."

Matthew raised one of his eyebrows and looked at him. "You have a reputation?"

"Sure", Chris nodded and looked up from the paper again to grin at the blond. "You like guys with a reputation?"

"Maybe", Matthew answered grinning. "But if you have a reputation and I start to hang out with you, what kind of reputation would that get me?"

Chris handed him his timetable back before answering. "That would give you the reputation of the guy who hangs out with the guy with a reputation." He turned around and walked down the floor. "Come on, now. Your classroom's this way!"

Matthew watched him for a moment before shaking his head and following this strange but very interesting guy.

When they reached a certain door on the second floot, Chris stopped and turned around to look at his new friend. "So, here it is."

"Well, thank you", the blond one nodded.

"No problem", Chris replied and smiled at him. "So I'll see you later? Maybe at lunch?"

Matthew had to smile, too, at that. "Maybe." And with that he turned to open the door of the classroom and vanished behind it, while Chris stood alone in the hallway for a minute, reflecting the whole encounter, before looking for his own classroom.

------

"So", Kat summarized. "You got detention for picking up a fight, have extra work for coming late to literature and maths and managed to piss off Mr. Parker once again although he's the one to observe your detention. I think you had a great day, right?"

Chris chuckled as he sat down with his food on the table next to Kat. "You forgot to mention that I met one gorgous guy who seems to be interested in me."

Kat snorted. "You know, Chris, not everyone's gay!"

Her friend laughed. "Aaah, you think so?" Chris realized that he didn't like girls the way he was supposed to do two years ago, when he was fourteen. He naturally tried to deny it at first. That was until he met Jimmy, a guy who was somewhat Chris' first love.

Suddenly a tray was put down opposite Chris and Matthew let himself fall on the chair. "So, I heard a lot about you!"

"You did?" Chris looked at him interrogative.

"Yeah!" Matthew looked at Kat. "Hi, I'm Matthew!"

"Katherine", she replied. "But you can call me Kat. Everyone does!"

Matthew nodded and looked aroud the table. "Are this all of your friends", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chris snorted. "You think I'm that unpopular?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm new here and I meet this guy..."

"He means me", Chris whispered to Kat and grinned at Matthew to get him to continue.

"...and he seems nice and brings me to my class and there are these guys and when I ask them 'Hey, do you know that Halliwell guy?' all I get to hear is 'He's a loser, he's trouble, just stay away from him.'"

Chris chuckled. "I told you I have a reputation. Seems that you got to know it already."

"Yeah seems like that." Matthew looked around. "So there are some more friends of yours?"

Kat nodded. "Of course. And if you want to meet some of them, why don't you come to this party tonight?"

"There is a party already?"

"Sure", Chris grinned. "The annual Freakin-School-Started-Today-Again-Party. Usually ends in a lot of throwing up, the police shutting it down and a long list of absent pupils tomorrow in school."

"Sounds great, you going?"

"Of course. And I'm all the more happy to go, if I have the chance of meeting you there." Chris smiled suggestively at his new blonde friend.

Matthew, who had already finished his meal, got up, taking the tray with him. "Then I suppose I'll see you there." He turned around and left, leaving Kat to grin at Chris.

"You know what?" She asked. "He is gay!"

"Told you so!"

------

Matthew Wyatt looked into the fridge but coudn't find anything in it that looked eatable. When he closed the door of the fridge he came face to face with his father, Leo Wyatt.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey son, you okay?"

"Yeah, sure", Matthew replied looking around in the kitchen but finding nothing he could eat.

"How was your first day?"

"Good!" Matthew turned around to look at his father. "Is there any chance to get something to eat?"

Leo managed to look embarressed. "Well, actually I forgot to go shopping on the weekend. And with the new job I coudn't get away on time to shop for groceries yesterday."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "So, what do we do?"

Leo tried to smile. "Why don't we go out and grab a pizza?"

Matthew sighed. "Sure!"

------

Chris opened the door to the Manor and was welcomed by the well-known sound of fighting from the kitchen. He let his bag fall down from his shoulder while listening to the argument.

"But Piper, why don't you just let me try it once?" Phoebes voice pleaded.

"Because you have absolutely no idea how to cook", Piper argumented.

"Well, then I have to learn it, right?"

"No", Piper refused. "I'm not letting you risk the health of my family."

"Now you're just exaggerating!"

Chris just entered the kitchen as Phoebe started pouting. "Hi Mum, hey Aunt Phoebe!"

"Hey sweetie", Piper greeted him looking up from the pots on the stove. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. How was school?"

"Okay", Chris just answered while taking an apple from a bowl on the counter.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You're kind of late for school being okay."

Chris looked up from his apple sheepishly. "Yeah, well, maybe there was a little accident that caused Mr. Carter to assign me to detention. Again. But it really wasn't my fault."

"Like it wasn't your fault when you got caught smoking on school grounds? Or that time that you called Mr. Parker names I don't want to repeat ever?"

Chris tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're getting at."

Phoebe chuckled besides him causing Piper to glare at him. "Don't encourage him, Phoebe!"

"What?" Phoebe protested. "I didn't!"

Chris quickly left the kitchen under the sound of his mother and his aunt starting to bicker again and went up to the second floor. He nearly got run over by his cousins Penelope and Patricia on the stairs, but finally managed to get to his room in one piece.

He let himself fall onto the bed and closed his eyes with a sigh. It had been a hard day until now. But fortunately the day was brightened by this new guy, Matthew. Or Matt, as he liked to call him. They didn't really manage to have a meaningful conversation, but he seemed to have a good sense of humour which was a very important trait in Chris' eyes.

With his mind on Matt, Chris drifted off to sleep slowly.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothings belongs to me and so on.

Chapter 2

„So, where are you going tonight?" Piper asked her son while handing out the dinner.

"What?" Chris tried to look up innocently from his plate. "Going out?"

Phoebe chuckled in her seat. "Chris, don't try to deny it."

"I don't try to deny anything", Chris contradicted which caused his cousins to chuckle like their mother did before. "And what are you two laughing at."

"You", eleven-year-old Patricia replied and started to giggle along with her sister.

Chris just looked away from them irritated. "There's this party", he admitted sheepishly. "To celebrate the new school year."

"Ha, I knew it", Penelope exclaimed happily.

"WE knew it", Patricia contradicted while elbowing her sister.

"Don't fight", Phoebe's husband Coop told them seriously from the other end of the table.

"Why?" Penelope, who was thirteen years old, asked rebelliously. "Mum and Aunt Piper fight all the time."

"That's different", Phoebe told them.

"How?" Patricia asked.

When nobody answered, Piper just shrugged: "We're adults, we can do what we want."

The girls snorted, but stayed quiet otherwise.

"So", Piper begann talking again. "About this party..."

"Yeah?" Chris asked carefully.

"Don't be back to late! I won't let you stay at home from school tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Sure, mum", Chris replied cheerfully.

------

Dinner was always a quiet affair at the Wyatts' house, which was logical since there were only two participants.

Matthew just chewed on the pizza they got delivered when his father started to talk:

"So, did you make some friends already?"

Matthew nodded while swallowing the piece of pizza. "There are some nice guys." He hesitated for a second before continuing. "Actually, there's this party tonight and I thought it might be a good idea to show up, you know? Since I'm the new guy and I could make some new friends there possibly."

Leo looked at him carefully. "They have a party on a school night? Isn't that a bit of a bad idea? I mean, what kind of parents let their kids throw a party on a school night?"

Matthew shrugged. "Don't know because I don't know any of them."

Leo sighed at the tone in his son's voice. "Fine, you can go. But I want you to be back at twelve, okay?"

"One", Matthew debated. "I'll still get enough sleep if I come home at one."

Leo looked sceptical for a moment but then nodded. "Okay, I don't mind. Just be careful, okay?"

Matthew had to laugh at this. "Dad, it's a high school party! Really, how bad can it be?"

------

He found out how bad it was as soon as he entered the house through the door that wasn't locked and was greeted with the sight of a couple making out in the hallway while only wearing their underwear. Matthew's first idea was to turn around and leave again but the heavy music coming from the inside of the house got him to stay. He tried to get past the couple without having to look at them and then stood in the living-room.

Well, it should be a living-room obviously, but at the moment it looked more like a disco to him. The whole room was filled with people drinking, dancing or making out. Most of the people in the room were half naked while moving to the rythm of the music and nearly all of them seemed to be too drunk to notice anything that was going on around them.

Matthew stayed in the doorframe stunned for a second having only seen parties like this on TV before. He was contemplating leaving the house again when suddenly Chris jumped into his way.

"Hey man, you made it!" The Halliwell was dressed in black jeans and a tight blue shirt with a leather jacket over it.

"Yeah", Matthew replied while having a hard time in not devouring the opposite guy with his eyes. "What kind of party is this?"

"What?" Chris looked around the room. "What do you mean?"

Matthew snorted. "The drinking? The making out? The being-half-naked?"

"Oh that?" Chris laughed. "It's just a party!"

"Yeah, well, it's kind of a ... expressive party!"

Chris shrugged. "What can I say? We're kind of expressive guys here." He turned around and moved his head for Matthew to follow him. "Come on, let's go grab a beer."

Matthew tried to follow the Halliwell, but it was kind of difficult for him to get through the crowd whereas Chris seemed to have no problems with getting the people out of his way. Finally he decided to stay where he was and let Chris get the drinks.

Chris went over to a corner of the room where a counter was placed. He talked to the guy behind it quickly and got two bottles of beer from him. When he turned around Chris needed a second to locate Matthew in the crowd and then again nodded towards another corner. Matthew nodded and followed him quickly to an unoccupied couch where both of them sat down.

"So", Chris began while taking a sip from his drink. "Where are you from?"

"What?" Matthew asked confused as he was still glancing at the crowd.

Chris grinned at that. "Come on, ignore them. I'm trying to make small talk. And I promise to try and be more interesting than them."

"That's not easy."

"I love challenges", Chris explained while grinning at Matthew with a naughty expression which caused Matthew to choke on his beer. "So, where are you from?" Chris lent back and took another sip.

"Seattle", Matthew answered calmly. "I lived with my dad in Seattle for years but I was born here in San Francisco."

"Really! I can't imagine living in Seattle. I mean, isn't it cold up there? Like freezing all the time?"

Matthew had to laugh. "It's not that bad actually."

"Yeah, says someone who lived there nearly his whole life." Chris snorted. "You're propably already frozen yourself, so you have no feeling left in any part of your body."

Matthew chuckled. "You're funny."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely a good thing."

"So you're not frozen?"

"No, I'm not."

"So you're hot?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Chris laughed. "That was a good one."

"Yeah, I thought so." Both were silent for a moment before Matthew started talking again. "You gonna answer the question?"

"What question?"

"The one about me being hot."

"Or not."

"Or not."

"You wanna dance?"

"What?" Matthew blinked at the sudden change of subject.

"Dance? You know, the thing where people are together at a place and move to the rythm of music."

"Suddenly you're not so funny anymore."

"I often try to be less funny and more sarcastic."

"It suits you."

"Thanks." Chris emptied his beer and stood up. "Now come on, let's dance!"

"I don't really dance", Matthew argued, but was dragged to the dance floor by the other one.

"You certainly never danced like that before, right?"

Matthew looked at the dancers around him. "No, certainly not. And I'm sure I won't ever dance like that."

Chris laughed. "Oh, you will, trust me. Someday you will. Nobody can evade the music."

"That's Chris' motto for life", a voice from Matthew's right cried into their conversation and Matthew turned around to notice Katherine for the first time. She was dancing next to him and wore quite slutty clothes in Matthew's opinion. She was dressed completely in black and had a dark toned make-up on that made her look a lot different from when he had met her in school.

"Hey Kat", Chris greeted her, obviously seeing her for the first time, and kissed her on the ckeek.

"Hey", Matthew welcomed her, too, smiling lightly.

"Hi Matthew", Kat pointed at the girl dancing opposite of her. "This is Jen. She goes to school with us."

"Hi", Matthew smiled at the blonde, tall girl that waved back slightly.

"Come on", Chris interrupted the conversation. "Stop talking and start dancing."

Matthew soon realized that Chris was not only an expressive guy but also an expressive dancer. He moved to the music like he was born to dance and Matthew soon lost his inhibitions and started to dance, too.

The four of them danced together since they didn't want to cause any trouble although Matthew was quite sure that no one of the guests at the party would even notice two guys dancing together in their current state.

After a while Chris leaned over to Matthew. "Do you want another beer?"

"Yeah." This time Matthew managed to follow Chris through the crowd and they got back to their couch that was surprisingly still unoccupied after grabbing another two drinks.

"So", Chris began talking after gulping down nearly the whole bottle at once. "You still against dancing?"

"Well, not really."

"That's great. Now can we go on with the small talk?"

"Sure. Fire away!"

"Does your family know that you're gay?"

Matthew snorted. "That does not even count as small small talk anymore."

"Answer the question anyway!"

The Wyatt sighed. "No, my dad doesn't know."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Well, my dad is about all of my family. My mum died when I was three."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. It was a long time ago. I don't even remember her." He stayed silent for a while and Chris drank from his beer trying to look occupied. "So what about your family?"

"They don't know anything. Although they are all quite nosy."

"All? How big is your family?"

"Well, there's me and my mum. And my two aunts with their husbands and my six cousins and my grandpa."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's more than me and my dad."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, obviously. It's quite noisy to have them all together."

"How often do you get all of them together?"

Chris shrugged. "Well since one of my aunts, her husband and her two kids live in our house and the other aunt lives with her family just across the street, it happens quite often. Usually at dinner time because my mum is the only one of the family who can cook."

Matthew laughed. "That sounds strenuous."

"It can be. Especially because all of my cousins are girls between five and thirteen years."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, exactly."

"But, you know", Matthew replied thoughtfully while drinking from his beer. "I think it's kind of nice to have a big family. I mean when I go to school in the morning there's no one at home and when I come home from school there's no one at home. And there sure as hell never is any food at home because my dad always forgets to go shopping. So living in a house full of family with a mum who knows how to cook sounds quite good to me."

"Maybe", Chris shrugged. "It's all a matter of the point of view."

"Yeah, propably." Matthew looked around the room "So is this kind of party an annual event? Or monthly?"

"More like weekly", Chris explained. "We always change the place of the party to whatever house is free from parents."

"And your parents know nothing about it?"

"No, they don't. Maybe they got suspicious this one time when the police shut down one of our first parties about two years ago and everybody got taken home by them. But that never happened again, so they forgot it."

Matthew had to laugh again. "Your life seems to be pretty interesting."

Chris gave him a cheeky grin. "You have no idea."

------

Phoebe entered the kitchen to find Piper doing the dishes in there.

"Piper, you should have said something", Phoebe exclaimed. "I thought we'd clean up in the morning." She grabbed a towel from a cupboard and went over to dry the dishes.

"It's okay, Phoebe. I needed some time to think anyway. And what better way to think than to clean up at the same time?"

"I would know a few better ways", Phoebe muttered before replying in a normal loudness. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's Chris", Piper sighed. "I'm just a bit concerned. I mean...", she turned round to face her sister. "Do you think we did everything right in his upbringing? Do you think it's wrong to have him as much freedom as he has? To allow him to stay away on school nights without a curfew? To go out every weekend without us knowing when he comes home or where he goes to even?"

"Piper", Phoebe began, but was interrupted again.

"I'm just worried that I did something wrong by seperating him from his father."

"Piper, you and Leo made this decision and you were right to make it because it would have been too dangerous otherwise and you know it, right?"

"Yeah", Piper agreed unwillingly.

"Good because you can't change it anyway. And personally I think that Chris has become a great young man who can look after himself, is having a lot of fun in his life and gets quite good grades in school. So there's nothing to worry about."

Piper sighed and nodded finally. "You're right, thank you."

"No problem", Phoebe replied and hugged her sister briefly. "Now why don't we let these dishes be dishes and go to bed instead?"

"Okay", Piper nodded again and left the kitchen with her sister.

------

Chris laughed at Matthew's joke as suddenly an angry voice interrupted their conversation: "You found a new friend, huh?"

The Halliwell turned around and sighed at the sight of a blonde girl dressed in a bikini glaring at him. "Cass, what do you want?"

The girl shrugged. "Just looking what loser you're after now."

Chris stood up obviously getting angry. "Don't call him that."

"Why not? We know it's true. You're always looking for losers since Jeremy dumped you."

"Be careful what you say", Chris approached to the girl.

"What? Are you getting angry with me? You wanna hurt me? I know you want. Why don't you go on and show everyone here who you are?"

Chris looked around to notice some people staring at him and whispering around him. He looked back to Cass, who grinned evilly, and then to Matthew, who was obviously confused. Without another word Chris stormed through the crowd and left the house slamming the door shut.

Matthew looked at his surroundings for a second before following Chris quickly out of the house.

He found Chris sitting on a bench in front of the house with his hands on his head. "Hey", he said to get the brunette's attention. "You okay?"

Chris looked up. "Yeah, I'm good."

Matthew sat down next to him carefully. "Who is she?"

"She's just one of the few people who despise me."

"What for?"

Chris snorted. "A lot of reasons, actually. She hates me because I'm gay, because I didn't go out with her even before my outing and certainly because I slept with her boyfriend once."

Matthew coudn't keep a little laughter from escaping.

Chris smiled, too. "Yeah, it's kind of funny, when you hear it."

"No, I'm sorry", Matthew shook his head. "I shoudn't have laughed."

"It's okay."

"What was she talking about?"

Chris shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He stood up from the bench and went a few steps down the terrace. "It's just hard sometimes, you know? To be..."

"To be what?"

"Yourself, I think."

Matthew sighed and stood up, too, stepping behind Chris. "It's always hard to be yourself. But masking yourself as someone else is just cowardly. And your no coward, right? I learnt that much about you in just one day."

Chris turned around and looked at his opposite. "Shit", Chris muttered, grabbed Matthew's neck to pull him near and kissed him.

The other one responded by kissing him back passionately after a second of surprise. When they seperated again minutes later, both were breathing hard.

"Well, that went better than I expected", Chris mumbled their lips still nearly touching.

"Yeah", Matthew agreed. „But you do realize we went quite fast from our first meeting to our first kiss?"

"Hey, there were more than twelve hours between the two events." He thought for a moment. "Okay, maybe we should take it slow."

"Good idea, we'll take it slow."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

The kissed each other again. And again. And again.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothings belongs to me, everything to someone else.

Thanks for the reviews to: **angelkat2502**, **Shanne**, **Aeris**, **guest**, **History Buff 1990**, **Nika Dawson**, **D** (ja, schätze mein Englisch ist einfach, hauptsächlich deshalb, weils ja nicht meine Muttersprache ist g)

AN: This chapter was quite difficult to write, so there may be some logical mistakes. If you find one, please write me, so I can rewrite this or the next chapters.

AN: I forgot to mention: This is AU not only because of the obvious. Imagine the time travel thing never happened.

Chapter 3

For the next three weeks Matthew and Chris tried to keep their relationship low and start to develop a basis of friendship. Which practically means that they spent most of their afternoons and evenings at the Wyatts' house making out and talking in between.

"I officially hate school", Chris mumbled annoyed as he lied down next to Matthew on the Wyatts' couch and snuggled into his boyfriend.

"You can't hate school", Matthew laughed. "I mean you only go there once or twice a week. There's no way you can build up that much hate in two days a week."

"Haha, you're funny", Chris mocked. "I don't always go to school but only because it's like hell when I actually go there."

"So, what happened today", Mathew asked while caressing Chris's neck.

"I got detention."

"And?"

"I don't like detention very much."

Matthew chuckled. "You've had so much detention in your life, I'm sure you're used to it by now."

"I was used going to detention until suddenly this gorgeous guy shows up who wants me to be his boyfriend and I want to spend my time with him instead of going to detention."

"Must be one insane guy if he's hanging out with you", Matthew commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that", Chris nodded poking one finger in Matthew's stomach.

The Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I have football practice so I wouldn't have had time for you anyway."

"Yeah, about that." Chris removed from his place and sat down on Matthew's lap, facing his boyfriend, with his legs put on either side of him. "I still can't believe you joined those football jerks", he mumbled with his face near to Matthew's.

The blonde sighed. "Will you ever stop complaining about them?"

Chris thought for a second and than shook his head vehemently. "No, not a chance." He started to grin suggestively. "Maybe you should shut me up otherwise."

"Yeah, maybe", Matthew whispered grabbing Chris's neck and drawing him nearer to kiss him. They sat on the couch like that for a few minutes, heavily making out until Matthew broke apart.

"What?" Chris wanted to know a bit confused.

"My dad will come home soon", Matthew explained. "And I suggest you go home and do some homework."

"Why? You concerned with my grades?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Wow", Chris said quietly. "I never went out with anybody who cared about my grades."

"Well, I would love to discuss the terrible behaviour of your exes, but right now we have to postpone that because I just heard my dad's car enter the yard."

"Oops." Chris jumped up from his place and started to straighten his hair that got quite messed up by Matthew's hands.

Matthew had to laugh at the sight. "It's okay, Chris. You look acceptable enough."

The Halliwell turned around. "Just acceptable?"

The blonde stood up. "Well, maybe not only acceptable but plain gorgeus."

Chris grinned. "Now that's something I like to hear." He kissed his boyfriend again until they heard the front door open. They jumped apart and sat down on the couch quickly switching on the TV.

When Leo Wyatt entered the living-toom he found two guys instead of one sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi", he greeted the two of them.

"Hey Dad", Matthew greeted him. "This is Chris, a friend from school."

"Hello", Leo put a hand up.

"Hi", Chris smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too", Leo answered. An awkward silence followed the short conversation.

"So", Chris spoke while standing up. "I think, I gotta go. Have a lot of homework to do."

"Yeah, good idea", Matthew jumped in and followed Chris, who quickly made an exit, smiling at Leo when he crossed him. "I'll show you out."

Both of them started to laugh as soon as the front door was closed behind them.

"That was kind of..." Matthew started.

"Yeah", Chris nodded. "That was funny."

"Well, I thought more in the lines of awkward, but if you think it was funny, I'm glad I could amuse you."

"You did." Chris looked around for a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"What, you really wanna go to school?" Matthew asked acting shocked.

"I don't have a choice if I wanna meet you, right? So, bye."

"Bye", Matthew repeated, both refraining from kissing each other good bye since they were out in the open.

With a last grin, Chris turned around and left the Wyatts' plot.

------

"Well, hello", Phoebe exclaimed as soon as she spotted her nephew enter the house. "Look who's home. I wasn't sure you still lived here."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh, please."

"No, I'm serious here. I didn't get to see you a lot the last few weeks. Got a new girlfriend?" Phoebe asked mischievously.

Chris entered the kitchen ignoring his aunt only to be greeted with the sight of his aunt Paige standing in the kitchen with his mom.

"Oh, hey sweetie", Piper exlaimed. "Long time no see."

Phoebe chuckled as she heard her sister's statement. "See, I told you."

"Hey Aunt Paige", Chris went on, obviously ignoring any comments from his mother and aunt.

"Hey Chris", Paige greeted him, too. "I hear, you have a new girlfriend?"

Chris groaned while sitting down on the table. "What is wrong with you people? Don't you have lifes on you own?"

"Sure, we have", Phoebe answered. "But our nephew's new girlfriend is far more important than anything that's going on in our lifes at the moment."

"Guys, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"You sure?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Of course, I'm sure", Chris told her rolling his eyes once again. "I would know, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, you would, but maybe you wouldn't tell us", Piper explained.

"I would", Chris confirmed. "And I can promise you, there is no girlfriend."

"Then where are you everyday?" Piper wanted to know. "I mean, you never were at home that much but no one of us seems to get to see you these days."

"I'm just hanging out with a few friends", Chris explained.

"Friends?" Paige asked. "Female friends?"

"Yes, friends." Chris groaned. "Male and female friends. And now, would you please stop interrogating me?"

"Okay, sweetie", Piper went over to her son and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry. We're just interested in you life."

"Sure, Mam!"

"So, could you please go upstairs and get the family for dinner?"

Chris nodded. "Sure." He looked at Paige. "You all staying?"

At Paige's nod he left the kitchen to go look for his cousins and uncles.

------

"Who is this Chris anyway?" Leo asked handing out the Chinese take-out he had ordered.

"He's a friend from school, like I told you", Matthew explained while starting to eat. "I met him at my first day here."

"He seems nice."

Matthew nodded. "Yes, he is." He watched his father for a moment and then put his chopsticks down. "Okay, what's the matter?"

"I'm just concerned that you may get too close to him."

"Dad", Matthew started but was interrupted again.

"No, I'm serious. What do you even know about him?"

"Enough."

"No", Leo contradicted. "You certainly know not enough about him. He could be a demon."

"Dad", Matthew complained. "Now you're just being paranoid."

"I'm just careful. And you should be, too. After all that happened in Seattle, I thought you would know better than to let anyone into our house. Especially after just a few weeks."

"Dad, I know that he's okay", Matthew tried to argue. "I can feel that he's okay."

"Yeah, well, your feelings were confused in Seattle, too, weren't they?"

Matthew stood up abruptly. "I'm going to my room. I have homework to do."

"Matthew, you haven't eaten up."

"I'm not hungry anymore", Matthew said leaving the kitchen.

------

"Hey", Matthew said as he sat down next to Katherine in the cafeteria. "Where's Chris?"

"At the headmaster's office", the brunette answered.

"What?" Matthew laughed. "Again? What happened now?"

"He skated down the hallway and got caught by Mr. Parker."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!"

"Okay, tell me", Matthew leaned nearer to Katherine, whispering conspirately. "Did he always get into that much trouble?"

Katherine laughed. "Yes, he did. I mean, he didn't get into that much trouble since he didn't go to school that often, but if you look at his trouble per day, it's still the same."

"Okay, now I'm", Matthew stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, actually, I'm not relieved, I'm just dumbfounded."

"Well, that's quite rare", Chris spoke up as he sat down opposite to Matthew on the table. "Hey, Kat."

"Hey", she nodded. "How was your talk with Mr. Carter?"

"Interesting", Chris explained.

"You got detention again?" Matthew tried to contain his laughter.

"Yeah", the Halliwell mumbled.

"You're like a magnet for trouble, aren't you?"

"Hey, I don't look for trouble", Chris tried to argument. "It always comes looking for me."

"You were skateboarding down the hallway", Katherine laughed. "That's obviously you looking for trouble not the other way round."

"Hey, why am I here", Chris wanted to know. "To get picked on?"

"Usually", Matthew and Katherine answered in unison and started to laugh.

Chris rolled with his eyes. "You two are impossible."

They ate in silence for a few moments until Katherine decided to break it again. "So, are you two coming to the party tonight?"

"Urgh", Matthew sighed. "Again? These parties are pure stress."

"We have to go", Chris insistes. "You need training. Otherwise you're never gonna survive the Christmas party."

"Christmas party?" Matthew asked .

"It's the best party of the year", Chris explained excitedly.

"Yeah", Katherine nodded. "Until Easter."

"You two just wanna finish me off", Chris complained standing up. "Gotta go, I don't want any more detention or I might just spend the whole night here." He left the cafeteria leaving a laughing Matthew and Katherine behind.

------

"Hey, Baby", Matthew murmured closing the front door after letting Chris in. "You're late."

"I know", Chris regretted. "Now, we should use our time." He kissed Matthew and hold onto his neck. They never stopped making out as they stumbled over to the couch falling onto it with their arms around another.

"What's it with you today", Matthew, who was lying under his friend, asked as they broke apart for a second.

"Missed you", Chris breathed, licking over Matthew's lips and thrusting his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth again.

Matthew groaned as he felt Chris's tongue playing with his own once again. Finally, Chris let go of his mouth only to lick and kiss his way down to Matthew's neck. The brunette started to suck at the neck and simultaneously began to open the buttons of Matthew's shirt.

As it was completely open, he moved lower and licked over Matthew's upper part down to his belly. He started to kiss further down to the waist and started to nibble at the skin.

"Fuck", Matthew moaned breathing heavily.

Chris crawled up Matthew's body sensually until he reached Matthew's face. He kissed the blonde's lips for a second before moving on to his ear, making Matt feel and hear his hot breath and whispering: "Not now, but maybe later."

Matthew closed his eyes at the behaviour of the brunette.

"Now that's just an interesting sight", a voice interrupted them.

The couple jumped up just in time to see a fireball flying their way. Without thinking Chris took his hands up and froze it.

"What?" The demon looked at Chris in shock. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nighmare", the Halliwell answered with a cocky grin and let the demon explode. "I always wanted to say that." He turned around to face Matthew, who was also staring at Chris in confusion.

"Who are you", Matthew asked warily.

"You know who I am", Chris answered with a sigh. "I'm Chris, remember?"

"Oh, no, you aren't", Matthew stepped back from the Halliwell and closed his shirt that was left open again. "Are you a demon?"

"What?" Chris laughed. "Of course not."

"Don't try to make fun of me. I know your kind."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Dad", Matthew called out backing away from Chris. "Dad, come on, I need you here."

Before anyone could say another word, blue orbs filled the room and Leo Wyatt appeared next to Matthew.

"What's going on?" He asked as soon as he materialised.

"Yeah", Chris said looking at Matthew with interest. "I'd like to know that, too."

"He's a demon", Matthew told his father ignoring Chris.

"No, I'm not", the brunette contradicted vehemently.

"He blew another demon up", Matthew argumented.

"Hey, why would I blew up a demon if I were a demon myself?"

"Doesn't matter", Leo pointed out. "You're gonna die anyway." He drew a knife out of his right boot and threw it at Chris before anyone could react.

"Wouououou", Chris exclaimed freezing the knife just before it hit him in the face. "What is wrong with you? I'm not a demon, freezing time is a witch power."

"Demons can steal a witch's power", Leo growled glaring at Chris suspiciously.

The Halliwell sighed and put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, sure. Believe whatever you want. I just gotta go."

"No, you won't", a lightning bolt shot out of Leo's arms and Chris had just time to wave his hands and throw it into the wall telekinetically.

"Hey, could you please stop this?" Before Leo could throw another lightning Chris threw him across the room and into the wall with a wink of his hand.

"Hey", Matthew quickly jumped over to Chris and held a knife at his throat. "Don't you dare."

"Wait", Leo called our, getting up from the floor. "Matthew, wait."

"What? Why?" Matthew turned around in confusion.

"Because I think maybe we should clear up if he really is a demon first", Leo suggested.

"Yeah", Chris agreed. "Good idea. Very good idea."

"Well", Matthew started looking interested. "How do we do that?"

"There's a spell we could cast", Leo proposed.

"Oh, no", Chris shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't know anything about you, do you really think I let you cast a spell on me?"

"You have to if you want to get out of here", the oldest of them explained.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I could get out of here without a problem if I wanted. But okay, cast a spell. I just want to see it first."

Leo shrugged. "Okay, I kept it in memory so I have to write it down first."

"Well, go ahead", Chris asked him.

"You look after him", Leo demanded from Matthew and left the room with a worried last glance at the two teens.

Neither of the rest spoke for a while. Chris sat slowly down at the back of the couch. "So, you're a witch?"

Matthew didn't answer, just glared at his friend.

"Seems like our relationship was based on trust and truth, right?" Chris mumbled under his breath.

"Obviously", Matthew muttered sternly.

The Halliwell sighed. "Come on, loose up, I'm really a witch not a demon." He started to grin devishly. "And after that is proven we can go back to our activities from before."

In this moment Leo returned from wherever he had gone and entered the room again. "Okay, here's the spell." He hold a note for Chris to take.

After the brunette took a close look at it and then nodded. "Okay, cast it."

Leo nodded over for Matthew to do it and the blonde took the sip from the younger one and began to recite: "Powers from the far and near, come to us and make it clear, show us if he is a threat, make us know his original breath."

Everyone looked expectantly at Chris until suddenly he started to glow a light blue from for a few seconds before returning to his original state.

"Okay"; Chris started. "That was nice but what does it mean? I mean, it's good, right?""

"It means that you're a witch", Leo explained obviously relieved. "Not a demon."

"It is good", Chris called out happily.

"Yes", Leo nodded. "Matthew, I have to go. There are some things at work that I left and..."

"No problem", Matthew interrupted him. "We're good. Everything's okay, right?"

"Yeah", his fater agreed uncertain. Than he turned around to face Chris. "I'll watch you." He left the house without another word.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Thanks to: **Shanne, angelkat2502, ohhdarkstonedone11, History Buff 1990, Nika Dawson, Aeris** (stimm, wär sogar wahrscheinlicher gewesen, dass Chris Matthew beschuldigt als andersrum, immerhin ist der Dämon bei ihm im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht. Aber was solls, ändern wird ichs jetz auch nicht mehr. Danke für den Hinweis!)

Chapter 4

„So, everything's okay between us, isn't it?" Chris asked carefully as he leaned back in the couch.

"Yeah, of course", Matthew nodded on the other side of the couch. "Everything's okay."

"So you're a witch, too?" Chris asked uneasily.

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"I can cast spells", Matthew explained. "But I don't have any active powers."

"I see", Chris nodded slowly.

"What about you? Anything else from moving things with your mind, freezing them or blowing them up?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah. But I hope I'll get another soon."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Just a hope."

"So tell me", Matthew started looking deep in thoughts. "If you can move things by only waving your hands at it, why did I always have to get up to get the remote for the TV?"

Chris laughed. "Because otherwise you'd just get lazy. Can't have my boyfriend getting lazy and fat, can I?"

"I suppose not."

Both of them were silent once again.

"Maybe we should talk about what happened before?" Matthew suggested.

"The demon?"

"No, I mean before the demon."

"Oh", Chris nodded slowly. "Right. Guess I kind of attacked you."

"Hey, you don't see me complaining", Matthew made clear. "I just kind of wanted to know if that happened before. You know, with another guy."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "You mean, you want to know if I had sex already or if I'm still a virgin?"

Matthew nodded a bit embarressed. "I woudn't put it that way, but yes, that's what I want to know."

"I guess there always comes a time when you discuss your exes with your boyfriend." Chris took a deep breath. "My first relationship was when I was fourteen. Tamara Jacobs. She was the only girlfriend I ever had. We were together for a few months, but we didn't sleep together." He stopped to take a sip from his glass of water. "We seperated when I realized that I was interested in boys. In one boy specifically. Jimmy Parker. He was kind of my first everything. My first boyfriend. The first one I slept with. The first I got drunk with. The first one I thought I loved." He stayed silent long enough for Matthew to break the monolog:

"What happened?"

"He moved away. To Europe. Never saw him again."

"Oh! You didn't stay in contact?"

"We tried, but it was difficult. And he soon found someone else. As did I."

"You did?"

"Yeah, on my sixteenth birthday. My mum and her sisters had organized this huge party where I didn't even know half of the guests. Andrew was the son of one of my mum's friends. He was like the total opposite of Jimmy. We were together for two or three months although I would hardly call what we had a relationship. We just met at random places to make out, give each other blow-jobs or fuck."

"Sounds like something adults would do, not sixteen-year-olds", Matthew commented.

"We were both kind of far for our age."

"You still are", Matthew corrected.

"Yeah, perhaps", Chris agreed. "Comes from hunting demons since being twelve."

"What? Really?", Matthew asked incredulously. "I only met demons once. In Seattle. We moved away after that. My father would throw a fit if I were out hunting demons."

"Well, my mum did, too", Chris admitted sheepishly. "Got me grounded for a month. But after that I went out again. Just refrained from letting me get caught."

"Now I know why you only go to school twice a week. There's simply no time for it between hunting demons and recovering from your parties."

"You forget the time it takes to prepare for a demon fight, get ready for the party and the party itself."

"How could I", Matthew exclaimed acting shocked.

"Actually I'm quite impressed with you myself", Chris admitted. "You acted damn fast when you thought I was a demon."

"Ahm, yeah, sory for threatening you with a knife", Matthew smiled embarressed.

Chris shrugged. "Don't bother. Happened before."

"That doesn't surprise me!"

"Well, it shouldn't", Chris smiled before frowning. "But I was quite surprised to find a demon in here. Do you know what it could have wanted?"

Matthew shrugged. "No idea. We're usually not a demon magnet. And I don't think we have anything they could be remotely interested in."

"Strange", Chris muttered. As his glance caught on the clock on the wall, Chris jumped up shocked. "Shit! I have to go. Dinner's waiting. And then I have to get ready for the party." He grinned at Matthew who had also stood up.

"Right", Matthew nodded. "The party. I forgot."

"That's why it's good for you to have me around. I never forget a party." Chris kissed the blonde quickly and turned around to leave. "Bye, Matt!" He stopped in the doorway and turned back to face Matthew. "Oh, and Matt? I want to know everything about you and your exes later." He left without waiting for an answer and threw the front door closed.

------

The house was filled with noise as Chris entered it through the front door. He entered the living-room with a sigh and was greeted with his cousins screaming his name.

"Hey, girls", Chris welcomed them and hugged the four daughters of Paige and Henry, who came running to him, at once.

"How's school", he wanted to know from thirteen-year-old Sarah while sitting down on the couch.

"It's okay", the girl replied. "I learn a lot. That's really cool."

"That's great", Chris nodded before turning around to Paige, who was standing behind him. "She thinks school is cool?" he whispered. "What's wrong with her?"

Paige chuckled. "Nothing. I personally think it's quite refreshing to have a girl who goes to school regularly and likes it."

Chris snorted. "The importance of going to school is totally exaggerated."

"Don't listen to him", Piper, who just entered the room, told the girls. "By the way, Chris, the principal called again."

"What?" Chris looked up surprised. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah", Piper nodded. "That's why he called. He told me that you came to school everyday for the last few weeks and you only had detention three times."

"Wow", Paige exclaimed. "Your behaviour is improving, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't", Chris contradicted vehemently. "It's just a phase."

Sarah and Penelope, who was also in the room sitting on the floor, giggled.

Chris rolled with his eyes and grinned at Chloe, who was the youngest of his cousins being five years old. "Hey sweetie. You won't laugh at me right?"

"No, Chris. Cause not."

"Yeah", the brunette smiled happily and took Chloe up to sit on his lap. "That's why I like you best."

The little one chuckled at her cousin.

Piper rolled with her eyes and left the room again with Paige, Sarah and Kate, the ten-year-old, following her.

"Don't spoil her by telling her things like that", Henry, who was one of the few left in the room, demanded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Chris asked rubbing his nose to Chloe's cheek causing the five-year-old to chuckle.

"Because we have to listen to her asking for "cousin Chris" the whole day", Henry explained.

Chris grinned and looked at the last one of Paige's daughter, Emily, who was sitting on the couch next to him watching TV. "Hey, pup. You okay?"

Emily didn't look up from the TV. "Sure."

"What're you watching?"

"Stuff."

Chris raised an eyebrow at her amused. "You're really talkative today, aren't you?"

Chloe chuckled at Chris's lap. "She's in love."

"What?" Emily turned around to her sister in shock. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are", Chloe gave back giggling.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Girls", Henry interrupted the discussion in annoyance. "Stop this nonsense."

Emily continued glaring at Chloe but shut up.

"So, who's the happy guy?" Chris asked his cousin.

"There is no guy", Emily contradicted immediately while Chloe laughed.

"His name is Mark. He goes to school with her."

"Chloe", Emily accused her little sister.

"Don't fight", Henry could be heard again and Chris had to smile at his uncle's antics.

The brunette gave Chloe a quick kiss on her cheek, put her of his lap and stood up. "Doesn't matter", he told Emily and gave her a small kiss, too. "Because you won't go out with any guy until you're at least twenty."

Henry agreed immediately. "That's right." He clapped hands with Chris happily. "That's probably the first intelligent thing you said in a long time."

Chris rolled with his eyes once again. "Gee, thanks. I feel so loved right now."

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes", Paige explained coming back into the room.

Chris nodded. "Okay. I have to check something out anyway."

"Something in the book?" Paige wanted to know with raised eyebrows.

"Well, yeah", Chris admitted. "I met a demon on my way home. But he's already vanquished. Just wanted to make sure there aren't any surprises gonna follow."

"That's surprisingly thoughtful of you", Henry commented. "What's the matter with you?"

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "The faith you seem to have in me really boosts my self-confidence."

"That's what we're here for", Paige called after him as he went upstairs.

------

Matthew answered the ringing phone after it had rang for nearly a minute. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me", Chris's voice came back sounding happy. "What took you so long?"

"I have my meal cooking on the stove. I had to save it from boiling over first", Matthew explained. "So what's up? I thought we would meet at the party later."

"We will, but I found out a few things about that demon that showed up in your living-room."

"Great, fire away", Matthew asked while stirring the noodles in the pot on the stove.

"His name was Stax. He usually kills on orders which means that there may still be another demon on your back."

"Oh, great", Matthew replied sarcastically.

"Yes", Chris nodded although Matthew couldn't see it. "That's means, in order to guarantee your safety, that I have to stick around you as often and as long as I can."

"Wow, what a sacrafice!"

"You tell me!" Chris went on while walking a circle on the attic. "So it probably would be the best if I came by to pick you up for the party!"

"That would be great", Matthew agreed sounding serious. "Because I'm just afraid if I'm alone in the darkness."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to safe the damsell in distress."

"Okay, now that is just offending. Cut the crap!"

Chris giggled. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. You'll be over around eight?"

"Yeah, your dad's not home tonight, right?"

"Are you implying anything?"

"I'll see you at eight." Chris hang up with a grin on his face before Wyatt could answer.

A chuckle behind him caused Chris to turn around. "You're in love", Chloe giggled.

Chris sighed and held a curse back. "What're you doing up here?"

"Mam sent me to get you. I heard what you said. You're in love."

Chris sighed once again. "What makes you say that?"

Chloe giggled once again. "You look like you love her."

"Who?"

"The girl on the phone."

Chris looked at his cousin and contemplated for a second what to tell the little girl. He had realized on a few occasions that Chloe seemed to have a talent for other people's feelings. Or maybe she was just developing empathy. Either way Chris would have to tell her something.

"Yeah, sweetie, maybe I love her", he kneeled down so he could look her in the eyes.

"How can you not know that?" Chloe asked slowly.

Chris thought about it for a moment. "Sometimes you meet someone and it takes time to get to know him. And when you finally know that one you realize that you love him. But while you get to know him you can't be really sure if you love this one or not, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So at the moment I get to know the person I spoke with on the phone. And maybe I will realize that I love her someday. But until then I want you to keep everything you just heard and everything I told you up here a secret. Can you do that for me, sweetie?"

Chloe nodded eagerly. "Sure, Chris."

The older one smiled. "Great. We'll just not talk about it if anyone is near. Especially your mom and your dad, okay?"

Chloe nodded again. "Okay."

"So now, let's go to eat, shall we?"

Chris took the little girl's hand and led her down from the attic very pleased with himself for having cleared the situation without a problem.

------

Matthew sat on the kitchen table with loads of papers and books spread out in front of him. He was chewing on his pencil and tried to concentrate on one of his math books when the door bell rang.

Matthew sighed and stood up to open the door. He was greeted with the sight of a smirking Chris dressed in blue jeans, a brown shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Hey", he kissed Matthew and walked into the house without waiting for his friend to say something. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to catch up on some homework."

"Why do you need to catch up?" Chris asked while going into the kitchen and looking over the paper. "I thought you were doing your homework everyday after school like a good school boy?"

Matthew rolled with his eyes. "I did. Until I started to hang out with you everyday after school."

Chris grinned. "But I bet you prefer our activities to homework, don't you?" He pushed Matthew lightly so he had to sit down on the couch.

"Well, actually, yes. I think, I do."

"Good to know." Chris sat down on Matthew's lap, their faces near together. He teased his friend for a few seconds by drawing away from Matthew's searching lips before letting himself get caught by his mouth.

Matthew thrust his tongue into Chris's mouth and started to explore it while he put one of his hands under Chris's shirt and stroked his back lightly.

Chris moaned quietly and started to unbutton Matthew's shirt. He touched the skin on the blonde's chest and let his fingertips linger there.

Matthew kissed his way down Chris's jaw to his neck and started to lick at it before teasing the skin with his teeth. Chris let another moan out and let his fingers travel up and down Matthew's chest. When he reached Matthew's jeans he pulled at the band to stroke along the older one's waist.

Chris was caught into liplock again as he travelled farther down with his hand when a sudden ringing disturbed them.

"Ignore it", Matthew whispered wandering once again with his lips along Chris's neck.

"I can't", the Halliwell answered irritated. "If it's my mom and I don't answer, she will freak." He stayed on Matt's lap but leaned back slightly to get his mobile from his jacket that was thorn off next to him. When he looked at the display he sighed. "It's Kat." He pressed a button to answer the phone. "Hey Kat, what's the matter?" He listened for a second while Matt kept on pressing light kisses on the brunette's neck. "Yeah, we'll be right there", Chris ended the call. "Bye." He threw the phone to the jacket with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked lightly.

"She's at the party. Sounds pretty wasted already. I should probably make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret." He stood up from Matthew's lap and hold out a hand to his friend.

Matthew sighed as he rightened his clothes again and took Chris's hand is his. "I swear there's a conspiracy against us having some time alone."

Chris just grinned back at him while drawing him to the door. "Maybe we can make up for what we missed later?"

"Maybe", Matthew nodded and followed his boyfriend out of the house.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothings belongs to me. Seriously, if it did, I would be lying on my private beach in the Carribean right now instead of sitting in front of my computer with rain dropping on my window. Life can be a real pain in the ass.

AN: I hate this chapter. Really, I hate it. That's why it's relatively short. I'm just glad I got it over with and I promise, the next ones will be better. Oh, and if anyone notices logical mistakes, please write me, thanks.

Thanx to: **angelkat2502**, **Shanne**, **D** (hab ich auch nicht als Beleidigung aufgefasst, so eine dünne Haut hab ich nicht g, danke schön auf jeden Fall), **Aeris**, **Nika Dawson**, **History Buff 1990**, **Mystiksnake**, **shyeye**, **bstant**

Chapter 5

A few hours later Chris stood next to his secret boyfriend with a bottle of beer in his hand and surveyed the living-room they were standing in.

"Ah, I just love these parties", Chris commented slurry. "Gives me something to look forward to when sitting in school."

"When are you sitting in school?"

"Sometimes."

Matthew snorted and took a draught from his drink.

Chris hit him lightly with the back of his hand. "Shut up and get your ass on the dance floor with me."

Matthew grinned and followed his boyfriend to the middle of the room. Chris swung his arms around Matt's neck and pulled him near. They'd dance alone this time since they had already found Kat passed out on a couch when they arrived. Neither of the two cared about being alone.

Chris drew at his boyfriend's neck and kissed him.

"What if someone sees us?" Matthew asked concerned.

Chris shrugged. "What if someone does?"

Matthew laughed. "You're drunk."

"Yep. And horny. So quit complaining and get your mouth back where it belongs."

"Always the demanding one."

"Yep, that's me."

The two started to make out slowly while dancing but it soon turned more passionate. Chris put his hand under Matthew's shirt and stroked the skin under it lightly, as he suddenly was yanked away from the embrace.

"Hey", Chris protested and looked at Andrew, a friend from school. "What's the matter with you?"

"Jack Cole just came in and you clearly don't want him to see you like this."

Chris cursed for half a minute before he smiled at Andrew. "Thanks, man."

"No problem", the teen turned around and disappeared into the crowd again.

Chris looked back at Matthew and nodded to an empty corner. "Come on, let's get over there and talk, okay?"

Matthew followed his boyfriend quickly through the room and eyed him sceptically. "You seem to be quite sober suddenly."

"Yeah, a shock like that does that to you."

"What shock?"

Chris sighed and looked around the room. When he found Jack, he nodded in his direction. "You see the guy over there? With the black hair, the blue sweater and the dark jeans?" When Matthew nodded, he continued. "That's Jack Cole. I think, you could call him my arch enemy. So I obviously don't want him to know that I like you. Because he will find a way to hold that against me."

"Wow. And you don't think that someone will tell him about us? I mean, there are a lot of people who saw us making out one time or another."

"Won't be a problem. They won't tell him. People around here like me."

Matthew raised his eyebrows. "Really? Can't understand that."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Sure, you wouldn't."

"So, why does he hate you so much?"

"There are some things that happened." He hesitated. "I don't really want to talk about it just now."

Matthew looked at him sceptically. "Oh, alright."

"I'll tell you sometime. Just not now, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

------

"Phoebe, where are my keys?" Piper's voice rang through the Manor.

"How should I know?" Phoebe screamed back from upstairs.

"Because last time I saw them, you had them." Piper turned around in the foyer. "Come on, Phoebe. I have to go shopping. For groceries. Groceries, you certainly like to eat."

"Okay, okay", Phoebe sprinted down the stairs and handed her sister the keys. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Hey, wait", Phoebe stopped her. "Isn't it a little late for shopping? It's nearly nine o'clock."

"My day was very busy. And we need the groceries because otherwise there won't be any breakfast tomorrow."

"What? No breakfast? See you later!" Phoebe turned around and climbed the stairs up again.

Piper chuckled lightly and left the house with the keys in her hand.

------

"You know, there're some things I didn't get the chance to ask you until now." Chris took a sip from his beer.

"Like for example?"

"You're dad's a whitelighter?"

"You just realized that now?"

"It kinda slipped my mind, I don't know. So he is?"

"Yes, he is."

"Didn't know, that was allowed."

"It isn't. As far as I know, the elders made an exeption for my parents."

"Wow. Why?"

"I don't know. My dad doesn't want to talk about it, about my mom in general, so we don't."

Chris looked at his boyfriend interested. "Must be hard, not to know much about your mom."

"Yeah, course it it, but maybe one day, he will be comfortable with it and will tell me about her."

"Yeah, maybe." Chris looked thoughtful into the room. "Did you have a boyfriend in Seattle? Or a girlfriend?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, I didn't. I had had two girlfriends in Seattle. And then one boyfriend. Turned out he was a demon. My dad pretty much freaked out, although he didn't know that we were more than just friends. That's why we moved back to San Fran."

"That's bad", Chris commented sullenly. "You loved him?"

Matt shrugged. "I thought so, but when it was over, I wasn't as depressed as I expected to be, so maybe I didn't love him."

Chris looked up at him with a little pity in his eyes.

"I'm over it", Matthew assured him. "I went on and see where I ended up? With a much better boyfriend." He grinned at Chris, who still looked surprisingly serious.

"Oh, come on", Matthew laughed at him. "Let's get out of this misery hole and enjoy the party. That's why we're here, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Chris still didn't smile and seemed to be deep in thoughts.

Matthew rolled his eyes and looked around to see Jack Cole standing in the crowd, with his back towards them. "Come on", he took Chris's hand and pulled him through the room, always making sure to stay behind Jack's back. Matthew climbed the stairs to the upper floor all the time dragging Chris with him.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked a bit surprised with Matthew's antics. His friend didn't answer until they reached their destination, which was apparently a small guest bedroom.

"Hey, how'd you know of this room?" Chris wanted to know looking doubtful at his boyfriend.

Matthew laughed. "I was looking for the bathroom earlier, when I happened to come across this room."

"And you thought, you'd drag me from the party downstairs to show me a room with only a bed in it." Chris let himself fall down on the mattress and looked up at Matt. "You think I'm that easy?"

"I don't know", Matthew answered lying down on the bed, between Chris's legs to be exact, and leaning over the Halliwell's face. "But I certainly hope so."

"You do?" the brunette asked putting one hand to Matthew's neck.

"Yeah."

"Well then", Chris smiled. "I don't want to disappoint you, do I?" He leaned up to capture his boyfriend's lips and deepened the kiss moments later by licking with his tongue across Matt's lips which caused the Wyatt to open his mouth and Chris to explore it with his tongue.

Matthew put his hand under Chris's shirt and stroked the skin, all the while making out with his boyfriend. Chris moaned as Matthew started to play with his nipple and broke the kiss breathing heavy. Matthew tugged at the shirt, which caused Chris to straighten up and pull the shirt over his head.

Matthew immediately dove into another kiss letting his hands roam over the brunette's upper part of the body.

------

Piper pushed the shopping cart down the row. She threw a net of vegetables in the cart and went on. She surveyed the groceries carefully before turning at the end of the row and crashing into another cart.

"Oh, sorry", Piper excused herself and looked at the man she collided with.

Leo.

Piper blinked.

Leo stared at her.

"Umm, hi", Piper greeted him with a thin voice.

"Hi", Leo answered followed by an awkward silence.

"So, you're back in San Francisco?"

"Yes", Leo nodded. "We're back for good."

Piper hesitated before asking the question she dreaded. "How is he?"

"He's okay, he's great acutally. Does quite well in school."

Piper nodded. "That's good to know."

"What about Chris?"

"He's good. Good grades. Lot of friends. He's at a party at the moment. Going to stay over."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence followed the short conversation.

"So, why are you back", Piper asked glancing at her ex-husband.

Leo sighed. "A demon found us in Seattle and I figured that if they could find us there, it wouldn't matter if we're here or there. And here we could have the charmed ones for help if necessary."

"Did anything happen? With the demon, I mean."

"No, we managed to vanquish him."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Piper looked around the supermarket. "So he has his powers back?"

"No acitve ones, no. They are still banned. But he's quite good with spells."

"Aahh, you trained him?"

"A bit. What about Chris? He has active powers?"

"Yeah", Piper nodded. "He's quite a good witch, actually. He can blow up thing, freeze time and has telekinesis."

Leo looked at her for a second in confusion until suddenly realization dawned on his face. "Oh my."

"What?" Piper looked at him surprised.

"I think, I met him."

"Who?"

"Chris."

"You met Chris?"

"Yeah."

"When? Where?"

"Today. At my house. He visited Matthew."

"Who?"

Leo sighed. "I mean Wyatt."

"You call him Matthew?"

"Yeah, not much sense in calling him Wyatt Wyatt, right?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "So, Chris visited Wy... I mean Matthew. There're friends?"

"Seems like it. They seem to get along quite well."

Piper smiled for the first time since she ran into her ex-husband. "That's good. This way they may be alright, when they find out that they're brothers sometime."

------

"Fuck me."

Matthew looked up into his boyfriend's face from where he was kissing Chris's thigh. "You sure?"

Chris nodded and pulled Matthew up to look into his eyes. "I'm sure. I want you to fuck me." He captured the blonde into another passionate kiss. "Do it."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:: Nothing belongs to me and so on and so on.

**Warning: LEMON**

Thanks to:

**Aeris**: Danke, für das Kompliment. Bin ehrlich gesagt relativ stolz auf das Ende des letzten Kapitels. Irgendwie hat es mir einfach gefallen, es so zu schreiben. Dass Piper denkt, sie würden froh sein zu hören, dass sie Brüder sind genau in dem Moment in dem sie das tun, was Brüder eigentlich wirklich nie tun sollten. Vielen Dank, hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel mindestens genauso gut.

**Shanne**: You'll see one reaction in this chapter.

**Nika Dawson**: The first shock comes in this chapter.

**Angelkat2502**: Thanks, thanks, thanks.

**History Buff 1990**: Thank you. By the way, I liked the Chris/Wyatt stuff more, too. But the meeting of Piper and Leo had to be written. But don't worry, the story will concentrate on the brothers again.

**D**: Danke schön. Du wirst vielleicht bemerken, dass ich deinen Vorschlag mit bound in diesem Kapitel aufgegriffen habe. Also vielen Dank. Und wie schon erwähnt, die Wahrheit kommt langsam ans Licht (nur nicht jede Wahrheit g).

**Hexe99**: Thanks a lot.

**Embry**. Hope, you'll like this chapter, then.

**leoandpiperluva**: Thank you. First reaction today.

**Caro**: Danke schön.

**Mystiksnake**: I'm the master of irony. Or I wish I would be. Thanks a lot.

**bstant**: Thank you. Here's the update.

Chapter 6

Chris woke up with a groan. He was comfortably warm where he was lying and he tried to hold the situation by burying deeper into the sheets. He shifted when he realized something was lying on his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a hand. He slowly followed the hand with his eyes over an arm and a shoulder to the face of Matthew Wyatt.

Chris smiled as he caught sight of the blonde lying on his stomach with one arm thrown over Chris and the other one drapped under his head. The blanket was over his lower half exposing a deliciously naked back.

The Halliwell turned over slightly and started to press light kisses on the back of his boyfriend. He travelled up until he reached Matthew's neck and started to lick at it. When he used his teeth to scratch lightly over the skin Matthew started to squirm under him, turned around and suddenly opened his eyes looking up in Chris's brown eyes.

"Morning", he whispered.

"Morning", Chris replied and went down to work at the neck again.

"What're you doing?"

"Giving you a hickey."

"Why?"

"Because you gave me one, too."

"What? When?"

"Last night." Chris stopped what he was doing and straightened up a bit. He used one of his fingers to trace along his neck where he knew he had a blue mark. "You were quite passionate."

"I was?"

"Yeah", Chris nodded and changed the position of his finger to Matthew's chest, where he draw small circles making Matthew squirm even more.

"You wanna seduce me?"

"Maybe." Chris bent down and caught the blond's lips in a heated kiss. They continued making out until suddenly Matthew turned away.

"What?" Chris asked him confused.

"Maybe we should get out of here. We're in an unknown house."

"We're not."

"We aren't?"

"No."

"So whose house is it?"

"Kat's."

Matthew stared at his brunette friend. "What? We're at Kat's house? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"So you only explain things to me, when I ask for them?"

"Yep." Chris bent down and started another round of slow, sensual kissing.

When they finally seperated again, Matthew looked into his eyes. "Why does Jack Cole hate you so much?"

Chris sighed and laid his head down on Matthew's chest. "I slept with him. About a year ago. He freaked out after it. Screamed for half an hour that he wasn't gay and that I seduced him and that if I ever tell anyone about it, he'll kill me. Wasn't pretty."

"I'm sorry", Matthew commented softly, somewhat shocked to hear that.

"Not your fault. We were good friends before that. After it he just hated me."

Matthew kissed his friend's hair. "I love you."

Chris looked up at his friend shocked. "What?"

"I love you", he repeated stroking Chris's cheek with his thumb.

Chris drew a shaky breath and avoided Matthew's eyes. "You don't have to tell me that just because Jack is an asshole."

"I don't. I just love you. And whether you tell me the same or not, I mean it. And if you can't tell me the same, don't worry. Because I'll wait until you can."

Chris looked at the blonde under him incredulous. "You're... you're..." he took a deep breath to get the knot out of his voice. "You're unbelievable."

Matt grinned cheekily. "I know."

"And I love you, too."

Now it was Matthew who looked at his boyfriend in pure astonishment. "You do?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"And I love you."

Chris bent down to Matthew's lips again. "After that's out in the open, how about we get back to other things?"

"Good idea", Matt nodded and pulled Chris into another liplock.

------

"Morning", Phoebe greeted her sister, who sat on a chair in the kitchen. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well", Piper told her younger sister.

"Why?" Phoebe asked while filling herself a cup of coffee.

"I ran into Leo yesterday."

Phoebe started to cough as she choked on the coffee she just wanted to swallow. "What?"

"Yeah, he was at the supermarket I was shopping yesterday."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, that was about my reaction, too."

Phoebe sat down next to her sister with the cup of coffee in her hand. "Why is he here? Vacation?"

Piper shook her head. "Looks, like he's back for good."

"Wow, dear god. That's something."

"Yeah", Piper paused for a moment. "He and Wyatt had to vanquish a demon, so he thought it would be better to be near us. In case there's a bigger problem."

Phoebe nodded. "Wyatt is okay?"

"Yes. Though he calls him Matthew."

"Makes sense. Otherwise he would be Wyatt Wyatt."

Piper smiled lightly. "That's what Leo said."

"What was it like?" Phoebe asked. "To see him again after all this time."

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. I was too shocked to feel anything, I think."

"So, what now? You wanna tell Wyatt and Chris the truth?"

"I'll tell Chris later", Piper sighed. "We didn't talk about it, so I don't know what Leo's gonna do. It's quite difficult."

Phoebe nodded. "Will you meet again?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. I want to know some things about Wyatt and I should probably tell him some things about Chris."

"Good. You want me to come with you? Or do you want me around when you talk to Chris?"

Piper shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll manage on my own."

"Okay." Phoebe took a look at her watch and stood up. "I have to go to work. See you later, okay?"

"Sure, see you later."

------

Chris tried to get up from the bed, but found himself captured by Matthew's arm around his chest and a leg over his waist. He managed to get up after a few moments, put his clothes on and turned to leave to the room.

"Where you going", Matthew's sleepy voice stopped him. The blonde looked at him through half closed eyes.

"I'm going to look if Kat's okay." Chris saw his boyfriend nod. "Maybe we could grab a shower afterwards?"

A little smile appeared on Matthew's face. "We could do that."

Chris grinned. "I'll be back." He turned around and left the room after another glance at the Wyatt snuggling back into the blanket.

At first Chris went down into the living-room where a lot of people laid around on the couches and partly on the floor. Bottles were lying around, rubbish was on the floor, the whole room was a complete mess. He quickly scanned the room and checked every sleeping teenager. Then he went to the sofa, where Kat was sleeping and kneeled down next to her.

"Kat?"

No reaction.

"Kat?" He poked her into the shoulder. "Hey Kat!"

Katherine grumbled, but showed no reaction otherwise.

Chris shrugged and left the living-room again. When he entered the guest room, he found Matthew sitting on the bed and putting his clothes back on.

"Hey", he said. "I just wanted to come looking for you. Is Kat okay?"

Chris nodded. "She's alive. But still completely out of it." He stood in front of his boyfriend and tugged at his shirt. "Now, what about that shower?"

"Lead the way, comboy!"

Chris grinned at him. "You wish."

The two of them quickly disappeared into one of the two bathrooms and locked the door behind them. Chris put his shirt off and pulled Matthew into a passionate kiss. They seperated and Chris turned the shower on while Matt put his shirt and trousers off. Chris grinned at his friend, pulled jeans and boxers off and got into the shower quickly. Matthew followed him after taking his own boxers off and wrapped his arms around Chris's waist from behind.

He bent down and kissed the Halliwell's neck over and over, until Chris turned around for a fierce kiss, all the while letting his hands roam over Matthew's body. The water was splashing down at them increasing the heat of the two lovers. Chris finally let his hand travel down to Matt's pelvis and touched his slightly erect cock. While pulling his friend into another kiss, Chris let his finger travel up and down Matthew's dick and finally grabbed it fiercely, causing the blonde to gasp into his boyfriend's mouth.

Chris just grinned, pushed Matt against the wall and slowly sank down onto his knees, all the while keeping eye contact with the blonde. Matthew panted as he looked down at Chris, who was now kneeling directly in front of the Wyatt. He let his hand travel up and down the erect organ once again before planting a light kiss onto it, followed by his tongue drawing small circles onto it.

Matt's breath fastened the longer Chris was kneeling in front of him working on his cock and he buried one of his hands in the brunette's hair, causing Chris to gasp and get faster.

He licked the cock up and down before he took the tip of it into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Matthew to hiss. He worked more and more into his mouth licking and sucking at the dick until the whole organ was in his mouth. He hummed lightly which led Matthew to cry out quietly and strenghten his hold on Chris's head.

"God", Matt groaned. "Do that again."

Chris repeated the action with a smile on his face before he started to move his head letting Matthew fuck his mouth. The warm water rippled down at them and Chris fastened his pace. Matt moaned as he finally reached orgasm and spilled his seed right into Chris's waiting mouth.

The Halliwell straightened up and looked at his boyfiend trying to catch his breath. He licked his lips closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Wow", Matt commented still out of breath. "That was just wow."

"Great to hear that", Chris smiled drawing Matt into another passionate kiss. "But I still have a little problem." He grabbed the blonde's hand and led it down to Chris's own aching erection. "Think you can lend me a hand?"

------

Piper sighed as she looked at the foto she had hidden for more than the last fifteen years. It showed her family: Leo, herself and their two sons, Wyatt and Chris. It was taken six months after Chris's birth and showed the four of them in a park they had visited. It was few months before everything went down the road, before her whole life got split in two.

Leo and her had seperated again and final this time. After another attempt on Wyatt's life, they had decided to strip Wyatt off his powers and let him move away with Leo, whereas Piper would stay in the Manor with Chris and her sister. In order to guarantee Wyatt's safety they hadn't had contact with each other ever since Leo had left the house nearly sixteen years ago. And now he and Wyatt were back in her life.

What was she going to do?

------

After Chris had come too, they stood in the shower in a tight embrace for over a minute. They enjoyed the warmth of each other combined with the warm water splashing down at them. Eventually Matthew pulled back, grabbed a soap and started to clean his boyfriend by moving the soap all over his body. Chris closed his eyes and let himself fall into those caresses. He let himself get turned around and leaned back against his friend.

"Hey Matt", he whispered.

Matthew kissed his neck. "What?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Chris grabbed Matthew's hand and pressed a kiss at the back of it. "I feel like we've been together for years."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Feels like we know each other inside out."

Chris grinned. "Literally."

Matthew chuckled and turned the brunette around once again burying his head into Chris's neck. "Let's get out of here before we turn into prunes."

------

"Matthew?"

The blonde heard the voice of his father as soon as he entered the house. "Yeah, dad. I'm home."

"Where've you been?"

"At this party. Remember, I told you yesterday."

"I was worried because you weren't home when I woke up today."

Matthew sighed. "I also told you that I might stay over at my friend's house."

Leo nodded, hesitated for a moment, before he shook his head. "No, sorry, don't remember that."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I'll write a note and put it on the fridge the next time."

"Good." Leo turned around. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Why, you cooking?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, I thought we could have a nice meal together."

Matthew raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing", Leo smiled innocently. "Just a nice dinner with the two of us. A chance to talk a bit."

"Talk", Matthew repeated. "About what?"

"This and that." Leo turned around. "What about fish and potatoes?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Great." Leo smiled at his son. "I have to go to work now, but I'll be back in the afternoon, okay?"

Matthew nodded still suspicious of his father's behaviour. "Okay."

Leo turned to leave the house with a "See you later" and left a very confused blonde teenager behind.

------

Once Chris had managed to get all the guests of the party out of the house he joined Kat, who drank a coffee, at the kitchen table.

"You okay?" Chris asked his friend.

Kat groaned. "I will be once my head stops feeling like an elephant runs through it."

Chris chuckled.

Kat threw him a dark look. "You only laugh because you don't have a hangover which may be a first, I might add."

"Yeah, didn't have the chance to drink much yesterday. I was kind of occupied."

"Matthew, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, you two", Kat put her cup down for a moment. "You did it?"

Chris smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we did it."

Kat started to grin. "How was it?"

The Halliwell looked at her and then started to grin viciously. "Great, absolutely fucking great."

"That's good." Kat didn't look up from the table.

"But?" Chris asked sensing her discomfort.

"Are you sure about him? You two seem pretty close ever since your first meeting and now you two slept together and I just want to make sure that you don't rush things with him."

"I know what you mean and I'm quite surprised myself, but the last three weeks were the best of my life. And I feel this connection between Matthew and me. So I'm sure that we're doing the right thing. I love him and he loves me."

Kat stared at her friend. "Wow. You love him."

"Yeah, I was quite baffled myself by that realization. But it's how I feel."

"That's the first time you tell me that you love someone." She smiled at her friend and stroked his arm. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm quite happy, too. I just hope that this never ends." Chris's phone interrupted the peacful moment with a shrill tone and the Halliwell answered it quick as he saw Kat flinching at the high tone.

"Hey, Mum", he started the conversation after having looked at the display. "What's up?"

"Hey, sweetie", Piper greeted her son. "Just wanted to know when you'll get home."

"Uhhm, I'll be home in two hours, I think."

"Okay, that's great. See you then."

"Wait", Chris stopped his mother from ending the conversation. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Just thought we could sit together and talk a bit. See you later." She hung up before Chris could reply anything and the brunette stared at the phone in confusion. Something was definetely wrong.

He looked back at Kat and shrugged. "Now, let's get this place cleaned up."

Kat looked at the mess her living-room was in and groaned.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and so on.

AN: The next chapter may take some time since I have some exams to study for. But in three weeks I'll be free for some weeks, then I'll write regularly, I hope. And I'm sorry to say that because there will be quite a break at the end. Enjoy it.

Thanks to:

**History Buff 1990**: Yeah, I know that downside real good. So, I hope I can finish this story soon. Hope, you like this chapter. Thank you.

**Hexe99**: Oh yeah, they will freak.

**bstant**: Thanks a lot.

**Aeris**: Danke schön. War meine erste Lemon, schön wenn sie dir gefallen hat. Sturmwolken ziehen auf. Und zum Thema Happy End: Wir werden sehn.

**Pick your poison**: Thank you.

**Nika Dawson**: Ruined? Nah, I don't think so. But we'll see, won't we?

**Shanne**: Here you go.

**MrsToniAnnStabler**: Thanks a lot, here's the next chapter.

**D**: Lichtblitze? Hab ich die irgendwo reingeschrieben? Wenn ja, hast du auf jeden Fall Recht, die Kräfte gehören eigentlich nur Ältesten. Naja, was solls. Alle anderen Fragen werden der Reihe nach beantwortet. Bleibt noch zu sagen: Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! g

Chapter 7

Chris entered the manor and closed the door behind him. "Hello?"

He heard giggles in the kitchen and went over there just to see his cousins Penny and Patty with their best friends Mary and Susan.

"Hey girls", Chris greeted them. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing", the four of them answered at once trying to look innocent.

"Okay", Chris nodded, not beliving their act for a second. "Just try not to get caught whatever you're NOT doing."

The girls giggled and Patty grinned at him. "Sure, Chris."

The brunette smiled and left the kitchen to go up to his room, when he met his mother at the stairs.

"Hey sweetie", Piper greeted her son. "Great to see you."

"Erm, sure", Chris nodded. "That's great. So what's going on?"

Piper looked at him and seemed to hesitate for a second before she nodded to the living-room. "Let's sit down, okay?"

"Okay", Chris nodded while following his mother. He watched her shifting around in the seat and got more and more confused. Before he could ask another question his mother started to talk.

"Okay, sweetie. This is very difficult for me to tell, so I'm just gonna tell you everything and then we can talk about it like adults, okay?"

"Sure", Chris nodded getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

Piper folded her hands in her lap. "When I told you that your father left us because of another woman, it wasn't really the entire truth."

"What?"

"He didn't really have a choice whether to leave or not. He had to leave because we had a lot of extremely dangerous and cruel demons after us at that time and we thought it would be wise to seperate and live far away from each other in order to guarantee your safety. And the safety of your brother."

Chris stared at his mother in shock. "My what?"

Piper swallowed hard before answering. "Your brother Wyatt, who's two years older than you."

"Oh my god." Chris stared at his mother as if he didn't know her at all. "Why... Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Piper sighed. "We thought that if you knew of each other's existence you'd try to get in contact and that would have been too dangerous for you."

Chris stood up from his place on the couch and walked to the window where he looked out and watched his cousins play in his aunt's garden on the opposite side of the street. "Wow." He took a deep breath. "Why did you suddenly decide to tell me?"

"Your father, Leo, and Wyatt moved back into the city because they got visited by a demon and since their cover was obviously blown they thought it for the best to be near the charmed ones."

The younger Halliwell nodded. "Logical." He turned around and looked back at his mother. "So am I gonna meet them?"

Piper sighed once again. "If you want to."

"I...", Chris started before looking out of the window once again. "I don't know yet. Let me think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, sweetie."

Chris turned to leave the room but stopped in the doorframe once again. "What's he like? My brother?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for over ten years."

Chris nodded and gave his mother a shaky smile before leaving the living-room to go up to his room and think about all the revelations of the afternoon.

------

"Matthew?"

The blonde looked up from his dinner and met the eyes of his dad across the table. "Yeah?"

"Let's talk about your mother!"

Matthew blinked. "What?"

"I want to talk to you about your mother."

"Okay", Matthew nodded slowly.

"This is going to be really difficult." Leo sighed. "Okay, the real reason why we moved away from San Francisco ten years ago is that there was a bunch of demons after you and we thought it would be more safe for you to be in another city."

The younger one nodded. "Yeah, seems logical to me since mom died and all."

Leo shifted on his seat umconfortably. "Well, the truth is that she didn't."

"Didn't? Didn't what?"

"She didn't die."

Matthew looked at his father horrified for what seemed like an hour before his mouth got back to functioning again. "What?" He looked at his father like he grew another head. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, Matthew, I'm afraid, this isn't a joke. It's the truth."

"But... What... How...Why..." Matthew didn't seem to be able to form a coherent thought.

"We moved to Seattle in order to guarantee your safety which we couldn't do here. And to really keep you safe we had to break every contact between us and your mother."

"So, what? You just decided to tell me that my mother is dead? I mean, there were other possibilities, weren't there? You could tell me she left us, or that she abandoned me on your doorstep, why did you tell me she's dead?"

"Because some day, you would have started looking for her and we couldn't risk that."

Matthew kept quiet and looked around the room. He didn't want to look at his father. He just couldn't bring himself to look at the guy, who lied to him his whole life. He felt the anger slowly rising in him.

"Why did you suddenly decide to tell me?" The blonde finally asked. "Hell, why did we even move back here?"

"Because after that demon found us in Seattle I realized that we're not safe there anymore. That we may need the Charmed Ones to keep the demons away."

"The Charmed Ones?"

Leo nodded. "The three most powerful witches on earth: Your mother and her two sisters."

"What?" Matthew stuttered out. "I... I have aunts, too?"

"Yes", Leo admitted. "Yes, you have."

"And they're powerful?"

"Extremly powerful."

"So if my mother and her sisters are the most powerful witches on earth, shouldn't I have any active power, too?"

"Well, actually, you have."

Matthew lifted an eyebrow. "I do?"

"More like you did", Leo answered feeling quiet uncomfortable. "We bound them."

"You did what?" Matthew asked getting really angry now. "You stole them?"

"No, we just kind of hid them and with a good reason, I might add. Since the demons were after you because of your powers it was clear that we had to bind them if we wanted to even try to keep the demons off our trace."

"So I can get them back? My powers?"

"Yes, theoretically, you could."

"Well, that would be good, wouldn't it? I could defend myself if a demon would be anywhere near me again."

Leo nodded slowly. "Yes, maybe."

They fell silent for a while, Matthew trying to comprehend everything he heard from his father.

"So, my mother, can I meet her?"

Leo hesitated. "Of course, you can. But there are some more things I have to tell you before we talk about setting up a meeting."

"Like what?" Matthew asked getting really annoyed with all this secrets coming out at him at once.

"Like your brother."

"My brother? What, you wanna tell me he's not dead either?"

Leo nodded. "That's about right."

Matthew looked at his father in shock. "Are... are you kidding me? Because I seem to remember all the time I complained to you about wanting a big family and you didn't even think once about mentioning my living brother, mother or aunts?"

Leo sighed once again. "Matthew, I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be." He got up from the table and went over to the window looking out of it. "Is that everything you kept from me?"

Leo stayed silent causing Matthew to turn around.

"What? What is there that you could probably still be keeping from me?"

"Your brother", Leo started to explain. "His name's Chris."

"And?" Matthew asked not realizing what the problem with his brother's name was.

"The same Chris you made friends with since we moved here. The same Chris, who was over when that demon attacked. The witch, who saved your life that day. I mean I should have realized sooner that he is your brother since he has the same powers your mother has and he looks so much like her."

Matthew didn't even blink anymore. He had started to turn out his father's voice after the first two sentences. He just stood in the room so deep in shock he couldn't even think anything. Without another word he left the room ignoring the calls from his father and ran up the stairs into the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him just before he vomitted his lunch into the toilet bowl. He breathed heavily as he wiped with the back of his hand over his mouth and stood up. He washed his shaking hands and got to leave the room, when he stopped with the handle in his hand. He turned around and slowly sank down onto the floor leaning against the bathroom door.

He was still shocked. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Matthew let his head fall into his hands and tried to clear his head when suddenly his cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the display. It was Chris.

Matthew stared at the mobile for a whole minute before Chris gave up phoning and the mobile was quiet again.

The Wyatt let the phone fall onto the floor and took a deep breath.

They were absolutely screwed.

------

Chris slowly put the phone down after trying to call Matthew for over a minute.

"Hey Chris, everything all right?"

Chris turned around to look at his aunt Phoebe. "Yeah, sure. I'm okay."

"Are you sure", Phoebe inquired. "Because Piper told me that she told you everything, so I'm quite sure that you're not alright."

The young Halliwell laughed lightly. "Well, it's not everyday you find out that you have a brother who left with your dad because there were demons after him."

"I know." She looked at him urgently. "Don't be mad at you mom, okay? It wasn't an easy decision to break every contact to her other son.But it was necessary."

"Yeah, I know. But... It's just...I don't know, she could have at least told me something. I mean, did she really think, this would never come out?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Maybe."

Chris nodded and smiled lightly at Phoebe's worried expression. "I'm not mad at mom, don't worry. I'm just a bit confused right now."

"I know", Phoebe nodded. "And I understand that."

They were interrupted in their conversaton by blue orbs forming next to Chris.

"Hey", Paige greeted the two members of her family. "What's up?"

Phoebe looked at Chris for a moment before gesturing Paige to follow her. "Come on, I'll explain everything in the kitchen."

Paige followed her sister after another questioning glance at Chris, who turned back to the phone and dialed Matthew's number again.

------

Matthew was still sitting on the bathroom floor, when his mobile rang again. He looked at the display and quickly put it away without answering it.

When the phone stopped ringing, Matthew got up, left the bathroom and went to his bedroom, where he let himself fall down onto his bed. He put his hand over his eyes and tried to block every memory of the day out.

His life was a mess. It took several hours for him to fall asleep that night.

------

When Chris went down to breakfast the next morning, he saw his mother putting the phone down.

"Morning", Chris greeted her.

"Hey sweetie", Piper responded and followed her son into the kitchen where he grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

Piper sat down and watched her son carefully before asking: "So, do you still want to meet your father and your brother?"

Chris looked at her astonished. "Yeah", he shrugged. "Sure."

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. Your father just called and we thought it would be nice to have him and your brother over for dinner. Is that okay with you? Or do you think it's too early?"

"No, no", Chris shook his head. "Perfectly fine with me."

"Good", Piper nodded.

Chris grabbed an apple from the bowl and turned to leave the room. "I'll be over at a friend's for the afternoon, okay?"

Piper sighed. "Well, actually, that's not really okay, because your cousins are coming over this afternoon and since I have to go to the restaurant and look if everything's okay and cook dinner after that, I need someone to look after them."

Chris sighed. "And that would be me."

Piper nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay. I'll survive one afternoon with my cousins."

"Good." Piper got up and kissed her youngest son onto the cheek. "Love you."

Chris smiled at her. "Love you, too." He watched as his mother left the house through the back door and got up to take a shower before his cousins would fall in.

------

Matthew had had a headache since he woke up. He entered the kitchen to grab a coke from the fridge when he noticed his father sitting on the table. "Hey dad! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes, I'm on my break."

"What's up?"

"We didn't talk about this yesterday, but would you like to meet your mother?"

Matthew blinked. "Okay, sure, when?"

"How about today?"

"Today?"

"That's not too early is it? Your mother invited us over for dinner."

"She did. What about Chris? Will he be there, too?"

Leo shook his head no. "I don't think so. Piper said something about looking after his cousins."

"Cousins", Matthew repeated suddenly remembering the stories Chris told him about his family.

"Yeah, your aunts have six daughters all together."

"Wow", Matthew tried to look surprised. "So it will be just the three of us?"

Leo nodded. "Just the three of us."

Matthew thought about it shortly before nodding. "Okay, sure. Why not?"

Leo smiled. "Great. We'll leave at six, okay? Try to be ready." He stood up. "Listen, I have to go back to work. See you tonight?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, I have to learn for this Math test next week anyway. Bye."

"Bye", Leo waved and left the house leaving Matthew to be nervous about meeting his mom after sixteen years of seperation.

------

"Chris!" The scream of four girls rang through the Manor as they ran to their cousin, who was standing in the hall helpless as he was hugged by all of them at once.

"Hey girls", Chris laughed. "Good to see you, too."

When they let go of him, Chris adressed the oldest one at first, while they were walking into the living-room. "Hey Sarah, how's school going?"

"Still great", the girl answered enthusiastic. "I already did all of my homework for next week."

"That's good", Chris nodded. "Because you'll have no time for school things today."

Sarah giggled. "That's what mom told me, too."

"Really?" Chris asked as he sat down on the couch with Chloe in his lap while Emily and Kate took place on both sides next to him. "So, what else did she tell you?"

Sarah sank into the chair. "Not to listen to anything you say about school."

Chris grumbled which caused Chloe to chuckle.

"And what are you loving at", the eldest asked his youngest cousin, who didn't answer. Chris sighed and brought his attention to Emily instead. "So any news on your boy?"

Emily immediately blushed. "He's not MY boy!"

"Yeah, sure", Chris nodded grinning at her, but then changed the subject. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Let's play Monopoly", Kate suggested, which caused Sarah to groan.

"Again?" The eldest of Paige's daughters asked.

"I like that game", Emily declared and Chloe nodded vehemently.

Chris shrugged. "So Monopoly it is."

------

Matthew stood in front of the Manor and looked at the house dreading to enter it. He had been here before with Chris when his family had been away. His family. Their family. Chris was his brother.

Matthew shook his head trying to get these thoughts out of his mind. He had to concentrate on the important things now. He was going to meet his mother for the first time in sixteen years. He took a deep breath and looked over at his father who looked like he got hit with a truck.

"You okay?" Matt asked him.

Leo nodded. "Yes, of course." He smiled at his son trying to look encouraging. "Let's get in!"

The rang at the door and waited until an obviously very nervous Piper answered the door. "Hi", she smiled at the two. "Leo, Matthew."

"Hi", Matthew answered. After a momentary awkward silence Piper gestured towards the living-room. "Let's get in."

Matthew followed her unsure of what to do and what to say. "It's a nice house", he finally complemented.

"Thanks", Piper smiled. "It's been family property for ages."

Matthew nodded and looked at his father for encouragement.

"Didn't change much since the last time I was here", the older Wyatt commented.

"Yeah", Piper nodded. "A few new fotos on the wall, a new table in the dining-room."

Matthew looked at the mentioned fotos and felt like something hit his head when he found a picture of Chris smiling at him.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour", Piper explained. "We could sit down in the living-room until then."

"Yeah, sure", Matthew nodded. He turned towards the mentioned room, when the sound of footsteps interrupted him and he turned back to find Chris jumping down the last part of the stairs.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late, I..." He drifted off as his eyes landed on Matthew. "Matt? What're you doing here?"

Matthew ignored him and looked at his father in panic. "What is he doing here? I thought he wouldn't be here?"

"Yeah, I know, I thought he would look after his counsins."

"He did that in the afternoon", Piper explained.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked confused looking from one person in the room to the next.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be", Matthew stated getting more and more in panic. "He shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand", Piper started.

"You said he wouldn't be here."

"I didn't know he would."

"Why is this so much trouble?"

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Chris's voice rang through the hall and got all of them quiet.

Piper went over to where her youngest son stood and sighed. "Well, I told you your father and your brother would come over and here they are."

Chris blinked. "What?"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and so on.

AN: Okay, I'm officially blaming all of you, if I fail my test, because I just had to write on the next chapter after reading your reviews. No, wait. Just a joke. Wish me luck for Monday!

**Shanne**: Thank you.

**D**: Um mal meinen Lieblingskomiker zu zitieren: „Wir brauchen dem CIA keine falschen Beweismittel liefern, wir haben Superstars, Star-Search, Casting-Shows, wir haben musikalische Massenvernichtungswaffen, da träumt der Irak nur davon. … Den Begriff Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit, den muss man weiter fassen: Casting-Shows, singende Soap-Weiber,…". Und um mal zum Thema zurückzukommen: Klar, hätte Piper wohl logischerweise Chris was davon erzählt, dass er seinen Bruder bereits kennt, aber 1. wäre dann die Spannung futsch gewesen und 2. dachte Piper vielleicht, es wäre eine nette Überraschung. Ansonsten sag ich vor allem 1000 Mal danke. Vielen, vielen Dank, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal.

**Embry**: Yep, poor Chris, but he will survive. And maybe he will survive and be happy. Maybe.

**bstant**: Here's the update, thanks for the review.

**Hexe99**: Thank you, here's the new chappie.

**Nika Dawson**: Yes, me too. I hope, I'll never be in their situation (highly unpossible). Thanks a lot.

**Aeris**: Yep, scheiß Semesterende. Aber jetzt stehen dann erst mal acht Wochen Semesterferien vor mir (auch wenn ich noch für ne Klausur am Ende der Ferien lernen muss, aber das hat ja noch Zeit). Ich hoffe, ich bekomm die Story in der Zeit noch fertig. Auf jeden Fall danke für dein Feedback, freu mich immer drauf.

**History Buff 1990**: Wow. Never imagined getting thus a reaction. Makes me very happy. And proud. And wow. Did I say wow? g Thanks a lot.

**Mystiksnake**: Oh yes, big shock. But everything will fall into place. I hope.

**Proud-to-be-Insane:** Yeah, would be difficult to just let them stay together. But I promise, I'll try to work something out. Hope, you'll like it.

**Squall90218**: Thanks a lot. Nice to get new readers.

**Pendecardiel**: We'll see. I know, how the relationship will end. And I promise, you'll find out soon, too.

**Regan Malfoy**: Well, thanks a lot. Good to know you like my story.

Chapter 8

Chris looked in shock at his boyfriend standing in the door claiming to be his brother. He stared at him for a full minute before snapping out of his trance. He drew in a shaky breath and turned around to his mother and newfound father.

"I... I'll be right back", he fled the room before anyone could say anything.

"Chris", Piper called after him and stood up to follow him. "Sweetie, wait."

Matthew stopped her from leaving the room with a hand on her arm. "Wait, I'll talk to him."

Piper looked sceptically at first but nodded finally. "Okay, sure. You talk to him."

Matthew left the room after another glance at his father.

------

Matthew knocked on the door to Chris's room. "Chris?"

"Go away!"

"Chris, please open the door!"

"I said go away!"

"Chris, let me in. I'm not gonna leave." After a few moments of silence Matthew heard the key turn around. He drew in a deep breath before he opened the door and entered the room. He immediately saw Chris standing in front of the window looking out.

"You okay?" Matthew asked carefully.

Chris laughed shakily. "Yeah, sure. Everything's great."

Matthew went over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Chris, I know this is some heavy shit..."

"Really? You don't say."

"But please relax." He kissed Chris on his cheek which caused the younger one to flinch away and cross the room.

„We can't do this anymore", Chris was now leaning against his cupboard with his eyes closed.

Matt approached him carefully. "I don't want this to end."

"You think I do?" Chris snapped. "Christ, I'd want to fuck you right here and now, but we can't. We have to stop this."

"Chris", Matt tried to soothe the younger one.

"No", Chris interrupted. "We're brothers, Matt. Brothers!"

He tried desperately to hold his tears back.

Matt put his hand on Chris's cheek. "I love you."

This time Chris let a tear slip away and it rolled down his cheek until it reached Matt's hand. "I know. But we can't love each other anymore. It's better we forget that anything ever happened between us." He turned his back to the the blonde. "I think it's for the best if you leave me alone for a while."

Matthew looked at him tearfully. "Okay", he finally whispered and left the room after another sad look a his newfound brother.

Chris closed the door after Matt and leaned against the door with his back. He slowly sled down and was fully crying by the time he sat on the floor with his head between his knees.

------

"Is he okay?" Piper asked as Matthew came down again.

"Yeah", the blonde nodded and tried to look convincing. "Just a bit confused."

Piper nodded. "I know. I didn't think he would take it so rough. I mean, I thought he would be surprised but get over it real soon."

Matthew shrugged and looked at his father, who smiled lightly.

"I suppose he won't come down for dinner?"

"No, I don't think so", Matt confirmed.

Piper nodded. "Well, let's go to the dining-room and eat, okay?"

Matthew hesitated at first but nodded when he saw his father's pleading expression. "Sure."

The Wyatts sat down while Piper brought the food over. "I hope, you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will", Matthew answered politely. "I eat nearly everything."

"That's good", his mother smiled. "Your cousins are very difficult in that way. I have to make something special nearly everyday for every one of them."

Matthew forced a smile at his face. "Wow, must be interesting dinners."

"Yes, they are."

Matthew looked at the plate his mother had filled up for him, put some of it on his fork and ate it. "Tastes really good."

"Well, thank you", Piper nodded. "I should hope so since I own a restaurant."

"You do?" Matthew asked at the same time his father said:

"You do?"

The Halliwell nodded. "I opened it nine years ago with the money we made with the club."

Leo nodded while Matthew looked up interested. "The club?"

"P3", he explained. "It's a club here in San Francisco that I own."

"Wow", Matthew nodded and took another bite.

"So what about you", Piper changed the topic and looked at her oldest son. "Are you good in school?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing quite good."

"Did you find some friends already?"

"Yeah, there are some quite cool kids around."

Piper nodded. "That's great. What about a girlfriend?"

Matthew was quite impressed with himself that he didn't choke on the food or blush furiously. "No", he managed to get out after he had swallowed the food in his mouth. "No girlfriend."

------

Chris looked at the clock in his room. It was eleven p.m. He should sleep. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He should do something. He stood up from his bed where he had been sitting for more than four hours thinking about his lover. His brother. One and the same person. He went over to the wardrobe and hit it with his right hand. He would go crazy if he kept on sitting around doing nothing.

He had heard his father and his brother leaving. He had listened to his mother knocking on the door. He didn't open the door. Even as Piper started to get angry and began to shout at him, he kept the door closed. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He wanted to forget the whole day and everything he had found out.

Forget. He wanted to forget. There was only one good way to forget.

He pulled his mobile out of his trousers and called Kat, who answered her cell phone after ten seconds.

"Hey Chris", she greeted him. "What's up?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you", Chris answered. "I'd like to party."

"You do?" Kat sounded surprised. "I thought you couldn't go out tonight because of some family stuff."

"Well, yeah, family stuff's over. So do you know a good place to go tonight?"

Kat thought about it for a second. "I think, Kelly is having a party tonight."

"Kelly? That freak girl?"

Kat snorted. "She's no freak, she's just a bit gothic. And so will be the crowd there."

Chris nodded. "Perfect for tonight."

"Why? What's up?"

Chris closed his eyes for a second before answering. "Nothing, I'm just in a bad mood. So I'll be over at your's in five?"

"Sure. See you then."

Chris hung up, put the phone back in his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He went to the door and listened for a while to make sure nobody was still around. Then he went over to the window, opened it and climbed out.

Twenty minutes later he and Kat entered the house of Kelly Anderson. There were about thirty people hanging around in the living-room although most of them seemed to be too out of it to notice them.

Chris shrugged and looked for something to drink which he found in the form of vodka on a table. He took an unopened bottle, searched for two unused glasses and sat down on the couch, which was remarkably empty. He poured some vodka into one of the glasses and handed it to Kat, who had sat down next to him. He filled another glass, this time as full as it was possible and clinked glasses with his best friend.

Kat looked at him as he drowned the whole glass at once and filled another. "Are you okay?"

"Sure", Chris nodded and started to empty his glass again.

"So that's why you're drinking vodka like water."

"Yep." Chris put his glass away and started to drink straight from the bottle.

"Chris?" Kat started again. "Did something happen with your family?"

"Nope", Chris shook his head and took another sip.

"Did something happen with Matthew?"

Chris didn't put the bottle down and so didn't answer.

"Chris", Kat asked once again.

The Halliwell put the bottle down and stared at a couple of drunk girls dancing slowly in the middle of the room. "We broke up", he explained without any emotions in his voice.

"What? Why?"

Chris gave a short laugh. "It's complicated."

"How?"

"I can't tell you." He put the bottle up again.

------

It was eleven a.m. when Matthew rang the bell at the Manor and got the door opened by his mother.

"Hi Matthew", she smiled at him. "Good to see you again."

"Nice to be here", he said as he entered the house. "I'm always looking forward to a nice lunch instead of the little I manage to cook myself without burning it."

"What about Leo? Can't he like cook anything?"

Matthew laughed. "Well, firstly, Dad's not around much during the day because he's working for like twelve hours a day and secondly, Dad is like the worst cook ever."

Piper laughed. "Well, I don't think he ever had to. But is he still working as a whitelighter? Because if he's working the whole day, that would be a bit much wouldn't it?"

Matthew nodded. "He's on vacation. Kind of. For over ten years now, so technically, he quit."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "He can do that suddenly?"

"Suddenly? What do you mean?"

Piper shook her head. "Nothing." She started to walk towards the kitchen. "So, now prepare yourself, you're about to meet the rest of the family."

Matthew smiled. "Sounds great to me."

"Yeah, now", Piper laughed. "But I'm sure, you'll regret saying that later."

The blonde followed her and was greeted by Phoebe, who pulled him into a hug as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Phoebe and I'm so happy to see you." She took a step back to look at him. "Oh, my god, just look at you, all grown up. But you're still so cute."

Matthew just looked at her and nodded. A second later he was pulled into another hug, this time by the other woman in the room. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Paige, nice to meet you... again."

"Yeah, thanks", Matthew managed to get out before he was pulled into another hug from Phoebe.

"I'm so happy to see you", she exclaimed again and didn't seperate from her nephew, which caused Matthew to look at his mother pleadingly.

Piper hold a laugh back as he watched her overly happy sister hug her son. "Okay, Phoebe, enough for the moment. Why don't you go upstairs and wake Chris? I want him down for lunch."

"Sure", Phoebe smiled as she passed Matthew with another smile and left the kitchen.

"Thank you." The blonde smiled at his mother.

"No problem."

"So I heard that you met Chris in school and became friends", Paige asked.

"Yeah", Matthew nodded and forced a smile on his face. "We met on my first day in school."

"How?", Paige wanted to know curiously. "I mean, you're different classes."

"Well, actually, we met at the principal's office."

Paige laughed. "Yeah, that's my Chris. Everyday a visit at the principal's."

Piper frowned. "Paige, that's not funny. So would you please stop encouraging him?"

Paige nodded unconvincingly. "Sure."

The oldest Halliwell just rolled her eyes and turned to her son. "Your cousins won't be here today, we thought it would be better if you didn't meet all of the family at once."

Matthew just nodded as he was distracted by Phoebe entering the kitchen again followed by Chris, who looked like he was still asleep.

"Hey, look, I woke sleeping beauty", Phoebe exclaimed happy, which caused Chris to groan. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Then he buried his head in his arms, which lay on the counter.

"Chris", Piper spoke to her youngest. "We have a guest."

Chris looked up, noticed Matthew, murmered a "Hi" and let his head fall down again.

Paige chuckled.

"Paige, Phoebe, could you lay the table?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Sure", the two of them left the room.

The phone rang and they heard as Paige answered it and called for Piper a minute later. "Be right back", Piper smiled and left the kitchen as well leaving Chris and Matthew alone in an uncomfortable silence.

Matthew looked at his brother. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Of course", Chris answered without looking up.

"You have a hangover", the older one stated.

This caused Chris to look up. "So?"

Matthew shrugged. "Nothing."

Both were happy when Piper came back a minute later and started to ask Matthew questions about Seattle.

------

For the next few weeks all of the Halliwells fell into a pattern. Matthew would come over to the Manor everyday and spend some time with his family. Chris would hide from him every chance he got and ignore him at every meal they had to have together. At night he would go out, drink until he forgot about his messed-up life and flirt with various guys in his drunken state, wheras Matthew sat in his room and tried to occupy himself with schoolwork, books and his computer.

Three weeks after Matthew had found out about his lover being his brother, he sat in the cafeteria at school, when Kat sat down next to him.

"Hey", she greeted him.

"Hey", he answered, quite surprised because Kat hadn't talked to him since he and Chris had broken up.

"So you and Chris broke up?" Kat got straight to the point.

"Yeah."

"I suppose you're not gonna tell me why, either?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, sorry."

Kat sighed. "It's okay. Listen, I'm not here to talk about your break-up."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to talk about Chris."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"Because whatever the reason for your break-up was, he's hurt. Deeply. And it's not healthy for him."

Matthew looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kat sighed again and rubbed her temple before she explained. "He's out every night until dawn, drinks himself to oblivion, smokes and I even saw him talking to Tony a few times."

Matthew gaped at her. "Tony? The dealer Tony?"

Kat nodded. "I know he isn't sleeping. He's good at hiding it, but if you really look at him he looks half dead."

Matthew sighed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know", Kat shrugged. "But I'm sure you're the only one who can do something, even if you broke up."

------

It was late afternoon when Matthew opened the door to the Manor with the key his mother had given to him a week ago.

"Hello?" He called into the house, but got no answer. "Hello", he repeated, but the house still seemed to be empty. He sighed, put the key on the table near the entrance door and entered the kitchen, where he grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and sat down on one of the chairs.

He stood up again when he heard someone come down the stairs. With the can in one hand, he left the kitchen and entered the hallway to find Chris rummaging through the cupboard next to the stairs.

"Hey", Matthew greeted him.

Chris spun around, obviously shocked to find his former lover in the house. "Hey", he mumbled and turned to leave the house.

Matthew saw him stumble a few times, before he reached the door. "Are you okay?"

"Sure", Chris answered and went to open the door, when suddenly an arm at his shoulder stopped him. "What?" He turned around with an angry glare.

Matthew looked at him for a second. "What are you on?"

"What?" Chris started to laugh. "Are you crazy?"

"I saw you stumble three times on the way from the stairs to the door and you speak half as fast as you usually do. I'd say you're drunk, but I don't smell any alcohol. Plus, you're eyes are dilated." He took another step towards Chris causing the two of them to be closer together then they had ever been for the last weeks. "You shouldn't do that", he went on, looking Chris directly in his eyes.

Chris shook his head and managed to get away from Matthew. "Shouldn't do what? Be a bit sad because the best relationship I had was destroyed? Be a bit angry because my family lied to me my whole life? Well, excuse me, if I'm not over it after two hours like you."

"You think this is easy for me?" Matthew asked back, getting louder as his anger grew. "News flash, it isn't. I still don't go around getting drunk and stoned."

"Hello?" Pipers voice interrupted the fight causing the two boys to just glare at each other until Piper entered the hallway. "Hey", she greeted the two of them. "Nice to see you two." She kissed both of them on the cheek before glancing at Chris. "Are you going out?"

Chris nodded not looking at anyone directly. "There's a party. I'll stay the night, okay?"

Piper hesitated at first but nodded. "Okay. Hey, why don't you take Matthew with you?"

Chris, who was just about to open the door, froze in the motion. "What?"

"Would be nice, wouldn't it?" Piper went on without noticing the dicomfort both of her sons were in. "You could hang out a bit."

Matthew coughed lightly. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I came over to spend time with you, didn't I?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, but we can also spend some time together tomorrow."

"Not today, okay?" Matthew looked at his mother pleadingly. "Maybe another day I'll go with him."

"Well, okay", the oldest Halliwell nodded. "Be safe." She kissed Chris once again and went back to the kitchen.

Chris didn't look at Matthew, as he opened the door. "Wait!" Piper voice made him stop once again.

Piper was standing in the hallway once again. "Where is this party? Maybe Matthew wants to stop by later."

Chris looked at his brother, who had his eyebrows raised at him in question. "At Jen's", he mumbled before quickly leaving the house.

Matthew stared after him for a moment, then turned around with a sigh and followed his mother into the kitchen.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and so on.

AN: Oh my god, I am so sorry it took me this long for the new chapter, but my life is kind of fucked up and the moment. I now, that's not a good excuse, but I hope you'll forgive me and maybe even write a little review. hope

Thanks for all the reviews!

**angelkat2502**: Yeah, I promise they won't be so poor anymore after this chapter. smile

**Shanne**: Yeah, I should update sooner. I'll try next time, I promise. Thank you.

**Mystiksnake**: You'll find out in this chapter, promise.

**History Buff 1990**: Nah, we're all softies, when it comes to Chris, aren't we? But I promise, no more problems for the two of them.

**Regan Malfoy**: Yeah, well, I must confess, I kindo f forgot about Matt and his powers, but they'll be mentioned here.

**Embry:** Not so poor anymore now.

**Aeris:** Hm, irgendwie hatte ich wohl die ganzen Semesterferien über keine Zeit zu schreiben und erst jetzt im neuen Semester komm ich wieder dazu. Irgendwie verdreht. Aber was solls, bis zu den nächsten Ferien ist die Story auf jeden Fall fertig (hoff ich). Danke für dein Review.

**Hexe99**: Yeah, they fit. WE know that, don't we?

**andrewhot:** New chapter on the start!

**bstant:** Took a while, but here it is!

**ILoveMyAttitudeProblem:** He'll come back on the good way, promise!

**dinozzo-chan**: Thank you!

**emeralddragonchild**: Thanks a lot for the review. Hope you like this one.

**QuestionMarks11:** Really hope, you feel better now. And thanks a lot for the review.

**C.W. Halliwell**: Well, everything's about to change!

**Pick you poison**: Thanks for the comment!

**Freak1985:** Thanks a lot!

Chapter 9

Matthew sat in his living-room and stared at the dark TV. He stood up and went over to the window once again. It was eleven p.m. and he had been wandering around the room for quite a while. He was worried. Chris was out there at a party, high and probably drunk out of his mind.

His father had gone to bed twenty minutes ago and was probably asleep by now.

Matthew sighed. He wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon unless he knew, Chris was okay. He stood up and left the house as quietly as possible.

Someone had to make sure Chris was okay.

------

It was the usual scenery that greeted Matthew when he entered the living-room of Jen's house. Dancing, drinking, drugs. Matthew looked around and was soon greeted by Kat, who seemed to be a little drunk, but was still able to form coherent sentences.

"Hey, Matthew."

The blonde only nodded at her in greeting. He once again looked around but it was quite difficult to really recognize any of the guests. "Where's Chris?"

Katherine shrugged. "Last time I saw him, he was dancing." She saw Jen in a corner and grinned at Matthew. "See you later." She vanished in the crowd leaving Matthew to cross the room and search for his brother himself.

He passed Kat and Jen, who were both giggling like mad at something two guys they were talking to had said.

He passed the dancing people who were already half naked.

He passed Jack Cole drinking shots of tequila with a bunch of his friends.

He left the living-room and entered the hallway.

He found Chris standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall and heavily making-out with a guy from school that Matthew knew as Andy Baur.

Matthew watched Andy pressing himself against Chris who was moaning and grinding against his partner. He could see their tongues playing with each other in passion. He saw Andy's fingers travelling beneath Chris's shirt and stroking the skin he found.

Without a word Matthew turned around, stormed across the room and left the house. Once outside he started to take deep breaths. He closed his eyes.

_Chris kissing Andy. Chris grinding against him. Chris moaning._

Matthew cursed and opened his eyes again. He couldn't get the images out of his head. He looked around, found a metal bucket lying around in the grass and kicked it. Again and again and again.

After full five minutes of kicking the bucket, Matthew just stopped and turned towards the house again. He ran until he reached the hallway and yanked Andy away from his ex-lover.

"What?" Andy exclaimed startled. He seemed relatively sober.

"I have to talk to Chris", Matthew explained and ignored the confused looks Andy gave him.

"Chris?" Matthew looked into Chris's eyes to find them still dilated and dull. "Chris?"

The Halliwell looked at him, blinked and then finally seemed to realize who was standing in front of him. "Matt?" He asked confused.

"Yeah", the blonde nodded. "Come on, let's go."

"Hey", Andy protested. "We were busy."

"Yeah", Matthew nodded. "'Were' is the keyword. Now you aren't. Because now I have to talk to him." He ignored Andy's new protests and just went up the stairs dragging his stumbling brother with him.

They had had a party at Jen's before so Matthew knew exactly where to go and only stopped when they stood in an empty bedroom. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Matthew turned towards his ex-lover and put a hand on his cheek. "Chris?"

The brunette Halliwell just stared at him and didn't even blink causing Matthew to once again say his name. This time the younger one reacted by looking up and meeting his brother's eyes. "Matt?" He asked obviously confused once again.

"Yeah", the blonde nodded patting his brother's cheek. "Are you okay? Do you feel well?"

Chris closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah", he mumbled. "I'm okay."

"Good", Matthew nodded. "That's good." He caressed the skin under his fingers once again before taking a step backwards and glaring at Chris angrily. "Then what the hell were you thinking making out with Andy Baur?"

Chris gave a short laugh. "He's hot. And he kisses real good."

"Oh, and I bet you have a lot of experience to compare it with." Matthew exclaimed, his frustration over Chris's behaviour getting the better of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. I'm sure you've been getting around since we split up. It would be so like you to whore yourself to everybody who wants a nice shag."

Matthew really didn't see it coming and the next thing he knew was that his cheek was burning from the way Chris had hit him. When he looked back at his younger brother, he was standing directly in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"Just so you know", Chris started to explain calmly. "I didn't sleep with anybody since we two broke up. I didn't even think about it. Because everytime I kissed someone, I wanted it to be you. And everytime I opened my eyes it was someone else. Someone I didn't want. Because I wanted just you. But it can't be you. So don't you dare judge me for trying to go on with my life. Because it's hard enough as it is to do that when you're in love with your brother."

Matthew looked at him and raised a hand to carefully wipe a single tear from Chris's cheek and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry", he whispered finally. "I'm so sorry. For everything that happened."

Chris nodded, another tear running down his face. "I'm sorry, too." He grabbed Matthew's neck and pulled him near, letting their foreheads touch. He didn't even try to stop the new tears from running down his face. "Nothing of all this should have happened."

"I know", Matthew whispered. He carefully touched Chris's lips with his own a few times until he felt the Halliwell responding. The kiss got more heated as Matthew let his hands travel down the brunette's body until he reached his lower back and pressed their bodies together.

Chris groaned and opened his mouth to welcome Matthew's tongue. He slid his hands under the blonde's shirt and caressed the skin travelling up the body until he nearly touched Matthew's shoulder.

They seperated for a second, just long enough for Matthew to throw his shirt into a corner and for Chris's to follow. It was the last time they seperated for a long time that night.

------

Chris was lying on his back as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. He felt an arm on his naked stomach and decided to stay the was he was for a while.

After a few minutes of enjoying the moment, he opened his eyes slowly and looked to his left where Matthew was lying on his stomach. Chris tried to ignore his headache and smiled at the sleeping body for a few seconds before he carefully pushed Matt's arm away so he could slip out of the bed.

He searched for his clothes and put them on before leaving he room. He looked through the quiet house until he found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note that he put next to Matthew on the bed.

After that he turned around and left the room after another quick glance at Matthew's sleeping body.

------

Matthew woke up to the sound of a door closing. He looked around confused until the memories of the night before came back and he turned to the other side of the bed where he found a little paper. "We have to talk. Come by at noon. Chris."

Matthew smiled at the short note that was so typically Chris. Straight to the point.

He looked at his watch and realized that is was nine o'clock in the morning, so he got up and quickly put his clothes on before he also left the room.

------

When Chris got home, his mother was standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey, sweetie", she greeted him. "You alright?"

"Yeah", Chris nodded and got himself a glass of orange juice. "Who are you making so much breakfast for?"

"Your cousins are coming over because Paige and Henry have to work and they're worried about the kids not getting any breakfast."

Chris snorted. "They overdo it with their care sometimes."

Piper smiled. "You think so?" She turned around and looked at her son for a second. "Let's talk about that again when you're a father yourself."

Chris laughed. "Oh, no, I'll never get like them."

"That's what Paige always said when I didn't want to leave you or your brother on your own. Oh, by the way, I invited Matthew to come over later."

The younger brunette nearly choked on his juice. "What? Why?"

Piper raised an eyebrow at him. "I wanted to talk with him about maybe getting his powers back."

Chris just nodded and turned around.

"Chris?" The sound of his mother's voice made the young one turn around to her once again.

"What?"

"You and Matthew, why don't you like each other?"

Chris smiled. "Mom, I like him, okay? I really do. We just had a little argument even before we found out that we're brothers and the truth didn't really help matters, but we're about to sort it out, so don't be worried, okay?" Chris had invented that story just after he had met Matt as his brother the first time, but nobody had asked him about his relation to Matthew until now.

"Oh, okay." Piper smiled.

------

When Matthew got home, he realized that his dad was gone and instead found a small note on the kitchen table that told him that his father was at work and asked him to go to his mother in the afternoon.

Matthew just smiled at the second piece of paper that day that told him to go to the Manor.

He looked through the fridge for something to eat but found nothing that looked eatable. So he just sighed and sat down in front of the TV where he watched a silly talkshow. He didn't watch shows like that normally, but right now he didn't want to think about what was gonna happen later that day. He just wanted ro relax.

------

When he entered the Manor a few hours later, all of his newfound cousins where sitting in the living-room and playing a game of Monopoly.

"Hey, guys", Matthew greeted them and smiled when all of them looked up to welcome him as well.

Chris was sitting next to Chloe, as the two of them were obviously playing as a team, and smiled up at his brother. "Hey."

"You wanna play with us?" Kate asked friendly. The cousins had become quite fond of Matthew during the last weeks.

"I'd like that", Matthew answered. "But I have to talk to mum first, okay?"

Kate nodded and turned around to go on with the game while Chris stood up from his place and went to Matthew for a moment.

"Do you know what this is about?" Matt asked the brunette quietly.

"Yeah", Chris nodded and raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

Matthew shook his head. "No idea. Just found a note that told me to come over."

Chris grinned. "Another one?"

"Yeah", the blonde smirked. "All of the Halliwells seem to be quite fond of me at the moment."

The brunette let his eyes travel up and down Matthew's body for a few moments before looking into the older one's eyes. "I can see why." Without another word he turned around and sat down next to Chloe again.

Matthew laughed and turned around to follow the sounds of clattering pots into the kitchen, where he found his mother washing up.

"Hey mum", he greeted her.

"Hey, sweetie", Piper turned around smiling. "Good to see you. How's your dad?"

"Working", Matthew replied sitting down on a chair. "Like always."

"Didn't really change then since he was a whitelighter."

Matthew smiled. "I don't think he changed at all since then."

Piper nodded. "Maybe." She put the last of the dishes away and turned around. "So, let's talk, hm?"

"Sure", Matthew nodded and waited until his mother was sitting opposite him. "What's all this about?"

"Your father and I had a long talk and decided to give you all of your powers back. Only if you want to, of course."

Matthew blinked. "My powers?"

"Yeah."

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That'd be cool."

Piper smiled. "Yeah, cool." She got serious. "But it's also a lot of responsibility, okay?"

Matthew nodded still grinning.

"And that's why Phoebe, Paige and I will teach you some things about magic first, before we give you your powers back, okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Piper stood up. "I'm sorry we can't start with it now, but I have to go buy some groceries or we're not gonna have any dinner."

"No problem."

"Good", Piper nodded. "Hey, maybe you can get Chris to tell you some things until I'm back."

Matthew grinned. "Good idea."

"Great", the older Halliwell smiled. "See you later." She grabbed her bag from the table and left the Manor.

Matthew got up from the table, too, and went over to the living-room, where Sarah and Emily, who had also played together, had just won the game.

"Hey, Chris", Matthew called his brother. "Mum suggested you could tell me some things about magic until she gets back and can do it herself."

Chris looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Let's go to my room, shall we?"

"Oh, can we come?" Emily asked excitedly.

Chris shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't want him to feel stupid when I tell him things that you already know, okay?"

Emily nodded still pouting. "Yeah, sure."

Chris grinned at Matthew as he asked him to follow him up to his room.

------

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Chris turned around and looked at the blonde. "I love you."

Matthew looked at his brother in confusion. "Uhm, okay?"

"No, let me talk. I didn't really have time to think since we found out the truth because I was either drunk or stoned, but after what happened last night, I started to think, so I could get a good explanation for all that happened, but everything I could come up with is that I love you."

Matthew smiled. "I love you..."

"Sshht", Chris interrupted him once again. "I'm not done. I know that us being together is wrong because , well, we are brothers after all. But I want this. I want us. Together. Because us not being together is fucking me up. And I know you want us to be together, too. And I know it will be hard because we can never tell anyone, but it will be worth it in the end because I love you."

Matthew looked at him in silence for seconds before slowly asking: "You done now?"

Chris nodded and blushed lightly. "Uhm, yeah."

Matthew smiled. "Good." He made another step towards Chris and leaned down to kiss him.

"Wait", Chris asked him and took a step back. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Matthew laughed. "I think you said everything one can say about that topic. So all I'm gonna tell you is: You're right and now shut the fuck up and kiss me because I fucking missed you."

Chris started to grin. "God, it really turns me on when you're swearing."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah", Chris nodded, still grinning seductively. "You have quite a bad tongue."

"Oh, I'll show you how bad it really can be."

Chris smiled as he put a hand at Matthew's neck. "I hoped you'd say that", he grinned and pulled the older one down into a passionate kiss.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So, this chapter was planned entirely different, which may be one of the reasons, it took me this long to write it. I'm really sorry for taking that long. I'll try and get better!

This chapter is dedicated to all of the people, who didn't stop writing me reviews or saving my story as favourites because everytime I got a mail about that I tried to finish this chapter and that's how I finally managed. You're great! All of you!

Thanks to:

**Hexe99, angelkat2502, JayneyHunter, Pick your poison, Tanya Potter, Marcus1233, Mystiksnake, History Buff 1990, andrewhot, C, CharmedWKUKOne, bryan, BrianKrause, **

**Aeris**: Meine Muse war mal wieder auf Weltreise. Und ist auch noch ohne Ideen zurückgekommen. Das Kapitel gefällt mir jetzt eigentlich nicht so gut, aber ich wollte euch alle nicht noch länger warten lassen. 

**Liz Black**: Happy End? Mal sehen. Hab das Ende schon genau geplant, wird, aber nicht verraten! 

Chapter 10

Two weeks after their decision to be together, Chris entered the kitchen for breakfast in his shorts only and was quite surprised to find Matthew sitting there with a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Matt, hey, what're you doing here already?"

"Having breakfast", Matthew explained grinning and looked back at their mother standing at the oven to make sure she was out of hearing range before he added. "Maybe you'll be available for a second breakfast later?"

Chris smirked and whispered back. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The blonde let his eyes travel over Chris's nearly naked body. "Oh, yeah, I would. Definetely."

"Chris, sweetie", Piper voice interrupted the conversation. "Good morning. You want some pancakes?"

"Yeah, sure", Chris nodded and waited for his mother to place them in front of him before he asked: "So, when're Paige and the kids gonna be over?"

"Half an hour. So eat up and go put some clothes on soon, will you?"

"Sure", Chris nodded.

"Piper!" Phoebe's voice from upstairs could be heard.

"What?" Piper screamed back.

"I need you, get up here!"

Piper sighed, threw a pointed look at her sons and left the room.

Matthew grinned at his lover. "Seems like there's no time for a second breakfast."

Chris smiled after he swallowed a bite. "Yeah, but maybe we can make it an early lunch."

"Yeah, maybe." Matthew went over to his brother and gave him a short kiss before he took Chris's now empty plate and started to wash it up in the sink. "You better go and put some clothes on", he suggested. "Before I get some ideas that are quite inappropriate in our mother's kitchen."

Chris grinned at him and wanted to answer when suddenly the door to the Manor opened and Paige's voice rang through the house. "Hello?"

She entered the kitchen a moment later.

"Hey", Matthew greeted her. "You're early."

"Yeah, I know", Paige nodded. "There's an emergency at magic school, so I just brought the kids and I'm gonna leave now. I'll meet you later at the zoo, okay?"

Chris shrugged. "Sure."

Paige turned around to her children that stood behind her., "Okay, do what Aunt Piper tells you, listen to your cousins and be nice. I'll meet you all later, okay?"

The girls nodded.

"Good." Paige kissed all of them on the cheek, waved at her nephews and left.

"Well, okay", Matthew smiled at the four girls. "How about a second breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Ten-year-old Kate jumped onto a chair.

Matthew smiled at her. "Great. Now, Chris, why don't you go up and put some clothes on?"

The brunette grinned at him and got up. "No problem."

"And send Patty and Penny down, okay?"

"Sure." Chris left the room with another grin towards his brother, who started to make a few new pancakes on the oven.

When Chris reached the top of the stairs he was greeted by his nervous mum running towards him. "Hey, sweetie, Phoebe got attacked by a demon, but now he vanished, so we're gonna go look for him. You two go with Paige and the kids to the zoo and then we'll meet you later, okay?"

"Erm, yeah, but"

"No but", Piper interrupted him. "We're in a bit of a hurry here. Just do as I told you and tell Paige that there's no need to worry, we'll be just fine."

"But", Chris started once again, but was again interrupted, this time by his father and his aunt, who ran down from the attic, grabbed Piper and then orbed out together after a short goodbye.

Chris sighed, woke his cousins, got dressed and went down into the kitchen again, where by now all of the girls where eating pancakes.

"Hey", he smiled at Matthew. "Looks, like we have to go alone to the zoo."

Matt looked at him in shock. "What?"

------

"I want to see the elephants."

"But I want to see the monkeys."

"No, elephants."

"Monkeys."

"Elephants."

"Monkeys."

Chris sighed. "Why don't we just go to the elephants first and then go visit the monkeys afterwards?"

"No, I want to see the monkeys first."

Chris sighed once again and looked at Matthew for help, who watched him with an amused expression on his face. "You're a great help, you know", Chris complained.

Matthew grinned. "Yeah, I know." He looked at the girls who watched them impatiently. "So, girls, we have three options. We could go to the monkeys or to the elephants or we could go and buy ice-cream."

"Ice-cream", nearly all of the girls screamed at the same time.

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, I thought so. Let's go!" He put an arm around Chris's shoulders and smiled at him.

"You're really good", Chris nodded as they followed the girls to the next kiosk.

"I know", Matthew replied with a smug expression on his face.

------

It was two hours later and Chris and Matthew were equally stressed out by their cousins, when Chris's mobile rang and Piper told him to meet her, Leo and Phoebe at the entrance.

Chris sighed and ushered the kids to the meeting point, where their parents waited for them.

"Hey", Piper smiled at them and then looked around. "Where's Paige?"

"At magic school", Chris explained. "There was an emergency."

"What? She just left you here all alone?"

Chris threw his brother a look before slowly answering. "Well, technically, no. She left in the Manor even before you left to go after that demon."

"What", Piper screeched. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried", the younger Halliwell justified himself. "But you were in such a hurry, you didn't even listen to me."

"That's no excuse", Piper exclaimed. "You should have found a way to tell me."

"Well, everything's okay, isn't it?" Leo stepped in the argument and smiled at both. "So we'll take the kids now and you two can go on your own for a while, okay?" He looked at his sons, who nodded.

"Okay", Piper agreed reluctantly. "We'll call you when we're ready to go."

Chris nodded and Matthew smiled at his mother. "Sure. See you all later."

"Bye." They all waved and then Chris and Matthew went one way while the adults went another with their kids.

Chris sighed when their were behind the first corner. "Thank god. I mean, I love them all like mad, but they are a bunch of work."

Matthew laughed. "They are." They walked in silence for a while, until Chris interrupted it again.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"How about that second breakfast we talked about this morning."

Matthew stopped walking and looked over at his friend, who was now standing next to him grinning at his brother. "Now?"

Chris nodded.

"Here?"

"Well, of course not directly here, but I guess we could find a place to be alone for a while."

"Like for example?"

The younger one grinned. "Just keep following me."

Five minutes later they entered one of the restrooms and quickly slid into one of the cabins before engaging in a passionate kiss.

Chris put his hand on Matthew's hip and pressed it against his own causing his friend to moan.

Matthew pressed his boyfriend against the wall lifted him with his hands on his ass which caused Chris to wrap his legs around his brother's waist, all the while engaging in a passionate kiss.

Chris's hands travelled under Matt's shirt and stroked his back, while the blonde let his lips travel to the Halliwell's neck and started licking and sucking on it.

The brunette leaned his head back, giving his brother more space to work on his neck. He was breathing heavily as he looked at his boyfriend with lustfilled eyes. "Matt", he pleaded desperately.

"What?" Matthew wanted to know playing innocent.

"Please!"

"Please what?" Matthew leaned towards Chris so his mouth was near his brother's ear. He took a deep breath causing the brunette to shiver as the air touched his ear. "What do you want?" Matthew went on whispering.

Chris closed his eyes, overloaded with emotions that kept on flooding his body.

"Do you want a handjob?" Matt suggested, opened the other's jeans quickly and immediately grabbed Chris's dick causing his brother to gasp for breath in surprise.

"No?" The blonde took his hand away from Chris's body not listening to the moan that escaped the Halliwell's mouth.

"Well", Matthew continued, looking smug. "Maybe you want a blowjob." Without waiting for an answer let his brother down to stand on his own, kneeled down and licked at Chris's member briefly.

The brunette jerked towards the warm mouth, but was immediately pushed back against the wall by his friend.

"I don't think you want that either, do you?" Matthew was still on his knees, looking up at his lover.

Chris tried to breathe deeply and then somehow managed to look down at his brother and whisper: "Fuck me."

The Wyatt looked at him for a few seconds in awe. Then he started to smile, kissed the brunette's hip and started kneading his ass.

The Halliwell closed his eyes, tried to enjoy Matthew preparing him for fucking and then nearly screamed, when his brother sank deep into him.

They both panted like crazy, which only got heavier, when Matt started to move.

Chris felt his brother deep in him and just smiled at the sensation. He loved that feeling. When he opened his eyes he looked directly into blue eyes causing him to smile even more.

Matthew sped up and let his hands travel down Chris's body.

They heard a door slam and immediately froze. There were voices outside their cabin and Matthew's eyes widened as he recognized them as their dad's and their uncle Coop's.

"Shit", Chris whispered looking with big eyes at his brother and didn't dare move one bit.

Instead the blonde carefully lowered his head on Chris's shoulder and listened to the other two men pee and then come out again and wash their hands.

"So, everything okay with Matt?" They heard Coop ask.

"Yeah, sure", Leo answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't know really. He seems to be kind of happy."

"That's not bad, is it?"

"Yeah, well, I don't know. I just have this feeling." They could hear Coop take a deep breath. "Just forget it. I'm sure it's nothing."

Matthew took a deep breath, raised his head and looked into his boyfriend's eyes wearing a mischievious smile on his face.

"What?" Chris asked soundless.

Matthew didn't answer, put a hand over Chris's mouth and then started moving. Chris's responded immediately, groaned and leaned his head back against the cabin wall.

"Did you hear that?" Coop's voice sounded from outside the cabin.

"What", Leo asked him.

"I don't know, it was just..." He interrupted himself. "Forget it, I'm sure it was nothing. Let's get back to the family."

The two brothers heard the door slam once again and at the same second, Matthew raised his speed and fucked Chris until they were both nearly screaming and then reached their climax nearly together.

The following minutes were filled with heavy breathing until Matt pulled out of his boyfriend.

Chris smiled at him. "That was ... wow."

"Yeah, wow", Matthew nodded and forced himself to smile at his brother.

------

Matthew lied in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He still wasn't able to comprehend what had happened this afternoon. His dad and his uncle had nearly caught them. And they would not only have seen them making out, they would have found them fucking. Fucking.

That surely was the worst scenario that he could imagine anyone of their family finding out about them.

Fucking.

Matt shook his head trying to clear his mind and then turned around onto his stomach. This was bad. This was really bad. And why the hell did he have to move while his dad and his uncle had been in the room. If they had been caught, it would have been his own fault.

He hadn't thought it would be like that when he imagined him and Chris together. Well, to be honest, he didn't think about the consequences it would have. He had just known that he loved Chris and decided to be together with him. No thinking.

Which was really bad.

His thougths were interrupted by the phone ringing. Matthews sighed, got up and answered it, since his dad was out of the house.

"Hey, it's me", he heard his brother's voice. "I'm alone the whole evening. You wanna come over?"

Matthew closed his eyes, his previous thoughts still in his head. Nevertheless he nodded only a second later. "Yeah, sure, I'll be over in half an hour."

He could hear Chris breaking into a smile even over the phone. "That's great. See you soon."

They both hang up. Matthew stared at the wall.

Fucking.

TBC...


End file.
